Trinta dias a dois
by muselicious
Summary: Eles jamais poderiam imaginar que trinta dias fariam aflorar sentimentos que eles conseguiram sufocar por tantos anos. / UA, SasuHina.
1. UM

Naruto não me pertence de forma alguma.

 **TRINTA DIAS A DOIS**

A noite estava serena, a lua cheia liberado uma luz perolada que emanava calma e tranquilidade. Já a casa, entretanto, estava uma profusão amarela e rosa, as vozes se misturando no ambiente, e Hinata podia ver uma veia começar saltar na têmpora de seu marido em sinal de tudo, menos calma.

– São só trinta dias, Sasuke-baka. Deixe de ser assim. Hinata, diz a ele para parar de ser assim! – Naruto insistiu, o olhar azul procurando o dela, que encarava as próprias mãos.

– Por favoooooor, Sasuke-kun. – A voz de Sakura veio arrastada, pedante. Ela se inclinou pra frente, quase implorando. – Se vocês não entrarem no programa, vamos ter que fazer junto com a Ino-porca e o Gaara-san...

– Não vou passar um mês fazendo coisas idiotas só porque você não quer fazê-las com outras pessoas idiotas. – Sasuke olhou com desprezo para a folha que repousava inocentemente na mesa de centro, cheia de instruções, entre os dois casais. O título na folha se sobressaía em caixa alta: **30 DIAS A DOIS**. Ridículo.

– Hinata, fala alguma coisa! – Sakura choramingou, suplicante. Hinata suspirou. Qual era a lógica de Sasuke e ela fazerem um cronograma romântico se mal eram um casal real? Era um casamento arranjado por interesses corporativos e financeiros. A situação era tragicômica, pensava Hinata. Estava numa sala com seu amor de infância e respectiva esposa, que já fora apaixonada por seu então marido, que, por sua vez, nutria zero interesse amoroso por quem quer que fosse, pelo que ela sabia. E aquela série de um mês de tarefas românticas... Quis rir.

– Hime? – A Uchiha levantou os olhos ao chamado de Sasuke. Inclinou a cabeça, reparando no silêncio repentino que caíra na sala. – Do que você está rindo?

Aparentemente ela não só quis como de fato riu. Muito bom não ter pronunciado palavra alguma sobre o caso e ter como única reação uma risada amarga, ela pensou. Sentiu o rosto esquentar.

– Nã-não é nada. – O olhar escorregou pelos outros dois ali, que sustentavam uma expressão estranha, e ela não sabia dizer se era por sua risada ou pelo tratamento que Sasuke lhe dispensara. Não que eles soubessem que o casamento fosse de fachada (Não, os Hyuuga-Uchiha _jamais_ admitiriam tal exposição), mas pelo fato de Sasuke não ser carinhoso assim com outras pessoas. Hinata sentia-se estranhamente encurralada. Não acreditava que faria isso... Suspirou e voltou-se para o Uchiha, tocando-lhe a mão. – Vamos, heika, n-não é tão ruim assim. – Ela disse baixinho, o título da proposta parecendo dançar provocativamente entre os dois. Não precisavam fazer _todos_ , fariam apenas os que Sakura e Naruto precisassem...

Os Uzumaki não pronunciaram palavra alguma, mas a ansiedade que os rodeava era palpável, escapando pelos poros e rodopiando pelo ar.

– Não é como se vocês não pudessem fazer esse negócio estúpido sem nós dois – Sasuke virou a mão para segurar a de Hinata na sua. – Mas se Hinata quer fazer...

– AIMEUDEUSVAISERTÃOLEGAL – Sakura soltou num fôlego só e Sasuke imediatamente se arrependeu do seu sim.

 **UM - fiquem acordados até tarde, apenas conversando**

Naruto e Sakura haviam ido embora cedo sob o argumento de que se precisavam ficar acordados até tarde juntos, não tinha sentido chegarem em casa altas horas. O combinado era começarem imediatamente o cronograma, aproveitar que era domingo, segundo eles.

Hinata estava segurando o papel roxo entre as mãos, lendo as instruções. Deveriam fazer todos os dias sem pular nenhum e documentar cada um deles em fotografias. Ótimo...

Ouviu o chuveiro desligar e largou as instruções na mesa de cabeceira tão rápido que pareceu que estava soltando uma brasa quente. A última coisa que precisava era de Sasuke achando que ela estava ansiosa para iniciarem.

Quando a porta do banheiro se abriu nenhuma fumaça invadiu o ambiente. Sabia disso sem levantar os olhos, pois Sasuke sempre tomava banhos frios, independente da temperatura. Sempre saía só de toalha, também, e era por isso que não olhara. Apesar do tempo de convivência, Hinata não se acostumara em ver aquele homem seminu caminhando pelo seu quarto sem corar até a raiz dos cabelos. Deitou-se e cobriu-se, virada para a parede oposta à Sasuke.

– Tem algum item nessa... coisa que diga pra não desviar os olhos da nudez um do outro? – Sasuke perguntou, passando por ela com a toalha enrolada no quadril.

– Nã-não sei – Ela disse baixinho. Dois anos de casamento e ela ainda gaguejava ante às ocasionais provocações dele. – Mas e-eu tenho quase certeza de que há algum dizendo p-para não constranger sua esposa desde jeito.

– Hm. – O homem murmurou com simplicidade, vestindo a calça de flanela e afundando o colchão ao lado dela com o peso de seu corpo.

Gostava quando Hinata dava uma resposta à altura. Gostava, também, de provocar a vermelhidão nas bochechas dela, muito embora não o fizesse com frequência. Não eram indiferentes à presença um do outro, mesmo que não chegassem a ser amigos, de fato. Eram companheiros. Usavam sufixos carinhosos na frente de outras pessoas, cortesia das duas famílias que eram extremamente tradicionais. Dividiam o quarto e a cama, mesmo que houvesse outros quartos na casa. Sentavam juntos a mesa para as refeições. Atendiam às reuniões de família e de amigos como casal. Não passava muito disso, entretanto. Hinata cuidava bem dele e das coisas deles, mas ele sabia que o matrimônio que compartilhavam era um vazio no meio da vida dela. Às vezes ele sentia muito.

Às vezes, nada.

– Boa noite – A voz suave dela soou enquanto os dedos finos tateavam acima da cabeceira da cama em busca do interruptor.

– Não.

– Ah...? – Ela abaixou a mão e virou-se para ele, o cheiro limpo e masculino atingindo suas faces. Sasuke estava muito perto de si, e se aproximando mais. E mais. Hinata não se mexeu. O homem estendeu a mão por cima dela e pegou aquele bendito papel arroxeado que estava sobre o criado mudo dela, então voltou para seu lado da cama e sentou-se, analisando as instruções. – Não?

– Hoje é o dia um.

– Sasuke. A gente não precisa f-fazer. – Ela também içou-se para cima, os cabelos escorregando pelo pescoço alvo e ombros desnudos quando reacomodou-se ereta. Não era possível que Sasuke estivesse levando aquilo a sério. Não era possível que ele quisesse _fazer_. Havia itens ali que a deixavam sem graça só de estarem impressos no papel.

– Você insistiu. – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e ela quis enfiar a cara no travesseiro. _Não, não, não_.

– Só porque você estava c-claramente irritado e eles não pareciam que i-iam ceder. Pensei em fazermos só as que p-precisassem de dois casais.

– A senhora quer trapacear. Tsc. – Sasuke não podia evitar, implicar com a esposa era algo que o aprazia. Não que quisesse realizar as missões bobas propostas, mas...

– _Sasuke_ – Ela protestou, sentindo, mais uma vez, o rosto esquentar. Por que ele estava fazendo aquilo? Não tinha o mínimo _sentido_. – Você q-quer fazer? Vamos f-fazer. – Hinata gostaria que não tivesse gaguejado, para que suas palavras tivessem tido mais impacto.

Ela podia jurar que ele tinha sorrido e ela não tinha ideia do por quê.

– Certo.

– D-deixa eu ver esse papel – Ela pegou as instruções das mãos frias dele e voltou a analisar as tais missões. Respirou fundo. – A primeira diz pra ficarmos até tarde conversando...

– Eu li.

– Ah... – Iam realmente seguir aquele cronograma. Hinata tentou focar no item atual e ignorar os outros, que achava mais absurdos do que simplesmente bater um papo com seu marido.

Não que jogar conversa fora com Sasuke fosse exatamente fácil...

– Acho que o jeito mais simples de começar é faz-zendo um jogo de perguntas e res-respostas. – Sugeriu, voltando a repousar a folha no móvel ao lado da cama.

Perguntas e respostas. Não era muito agradável a Sasuke essa ideia. Sua vida não era um livro aberto. Olhou para Hinata e notou que as bochechas dela permaneciam vermelhas. Diabos, não podia voltar atrás agora sem passar por cima de seu próprio orgulho.

– Com quem foi seu primeiro beijo? – O homem deixou a primeira pergunta que veio à mente escorregar por seus lábios.

Ah.

Hinata sentiu que suas bochechas esquentarem mais, se é que aquilo era possível. Respirou fundo, tentando fazer seu rosto voltar à coloração normal.

– Você e-estudou comigo a vida toda, Sasuke. Não imagina com quem tenha s-sido?

– Não. – Ele disse simplesmente. Ele nunca fora muito de prestar atenção à fofocas escolares, muito menos às referentes à discreta herdeira.

– Bom... – Ela sorriu. Claro que ele não sabia. – Você quer a versão r-real ou a oficial?

Certo, então Hinata tinha duas versões sobre seu primeiro beijo. Sasuke nunca pensou naquela mulher como uma caixinha de surpresas, mas, bom, era o que era. Ergueu uma sobrancelha de forma quase imperceptível:

– Ambas.

– B-beijei uma menina d-de outra escola, Tomoyo, numa das viagens interclasse do colégio. – Hinata soltou num fôlego só. Era menos constrangedor daquela maneira.

Sasuke não pode evitar a surpresa. Ora... Quem poderia imaginar uma coisa daquelas? Hinata era tão retraída...

– Era verdade ou desafio... A-acabei pegando desafio. Não tinha pra onde correr... – Ela se lembrou, olhando para as mãos. – Tayuya começou uma provocação sobre eu ser medrosa d-demais para fazer esse tipo de coisa.

– Então você beijou alguém que você não queria pra satisfazer outras pessoas que não tinham nenhuma relevância. Entendi. – Ele soltou o comentário de forma displicente, olhando com serenidade o rosto da tímida mulher. Soara cruel, mas ainda mais cruel era forçar uma criança tímida e insegura a um beijo que ela não queria, Sasuke pensou severamente. Hinata não deveria ter-se sujeitado a algo assim em idade nenhuma.

– É, Sasuke. – Ela suspirou. Odiava quando ele soava sarcástico daquele jeito. Ela poderia discutir ou tecer comentários ácidos, mas suspirou, resignada.

– E versão oficial...? – Perguntou, antes que o clima pesasse de vez. Sasuke irritava-se com o fato de às vezes não controlar seu gênio ríspido.

– Ah. – Um olhar de ternura brilhou brevemente nos olhos dela. – Foi com Neji. Um romance de infância durante uma primavera passada na casa dos pais dele, em Kyoto.

– Esse foi seu segundo beijo, que você conta pra todos como primeiro.

– Foi... – As faces dela finalmente abandonaram o tom avermelhado que parecia ser permanente durante aquela conversa. Neji era território seguro no coração dela, e ela não via como aquilo poderia constrange-la perante Sasuke. – Me conta sobre a primeira viagem que você fez e consegue lembrar.

Primeira viagem... Os olhos de Sasuke se enevoaram um instante, Hinata imaginou que era devido ao esforço de revirar as gavetas da mente atrás da informação requisitada.

– Bom, fomos à praia, otouto-san, okaa-san, Itachi e eu. – Um dos raros sorrisos pintou o rosto do Uchiha mais novo. – Itachi me ensinou a pular ondas... Eu adotei uma estrela do mar como bichinho de estimação, mas Itachi disse que eu tinha que deixa-la na praia, para que ela não morresse. Eu quis chorar, mas, como não queria que a estrela morresse, deixei lá. – Sasuke ficava realmente bonito sorrindo, Hinata pensou, e mal percebeu que seus próprios lábios também estavam curvos num sorriso terno. O homem a encarou, aproximando a mão masculina do rosto dela e colocando uma mecha de cabelo rebelde atrás da orelha de Hinata. – Por que você está vermelha de novo?

– N-nada – Ela segurou a mão dele que estava em seu rosto, entrelaçando os dedos de ambos, pousando-as em seu colo – É muito bonito o jeito que v-você fala de Itachi.

– Ele foi meu herói de infância – Sasuke olhou pra baixo, pensativo – Provavelmente seria meu herói da vida adulta se ele tivesse atingido essa fase também.

– Desculpa, heika. N-não queria te deixar triste. – Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, brincando com os dedos masculinos que permaneciam firmes entre os seus, sobre seu colo. Sasuke não costumava falar sobre Itachi. Nem sobre heróis. Nem sobre sentimentos. Na verdade, Sasuke não costumava falar, mas ela também não... Hinata fechou os olhos. Sasuke parecia realmente decidido a ir até o fim daquele jogo, mesmo que aquilo significasse se abrir mais a ela? Estaria ela também disponível a atar nós firmes aonde existiam apenas fios soltos sobrepostos? – Eu gostaria de ser um modelo pra minha irmã também, mas n-nunca tivemos contato o suficiente. Hanabi e-estuda no exterior e eu... bem... Não tenho muito o que m-mostrar. Nada especial, nenhum atrativo ou atributo extraordinário – Deu de ombros, continuando a falar baixinho, confortavelmente instalada no braço do marido. – Estudei... Fiz a m-minha faculdade. Não me aventurei em n-nenhuma dessas coisas que os universitários geralmente fazem... – respirou fundo, o cheiro masculino de Sasuke dançando por suas narinas – Me c-casei e estamos... aqui...

Sasuke observou a mão pequena de Hinata relaxar entre seus dedos, a respiração se acalmando até assumir um ritmo regular. Ela adormecera, ele constatou, sorrindo de leve. Não era tão tarde, ele observou, ao olhar o relógio e constatar que era pouco depois da meia noite. Mas Hinata não era acostumada a ficar tanto tempo acordada. Nem a conversas tão emocionalmente densas como a que tiveram. Sentia apenas pelo fato de ela ter adormecido antes que pudesse contestá-la. Era extraordinária a capacidade dela de se doar pelos outros. Se doara para o pai, para a empresa, e, agora, para ele. Tinha de admitir que Hinata tinha uma alma pura e a mais bonita que já conhecera.

O homem estendeu a mão livre até o criado mudo e pegou o celular, abrindo a câmera. O dia um havia acabado, mas ainda faltava o registro... Todos os dias deveriam ser fotografados, pelo que se lembrava. Tirou um retrato das mãos deles entrelaçadas; outro da cabeça dela repousando em seu ombro enquanto ele depositava um beijo na testa feminina. Depois, ajustou melhor a posição de ambos na cama, pois deveria ele também dormir. Muito embora Hinata, em seu sono, tivesse virado de frente para ele, e ele permanecesse de barriga para cima, ele adormeceu sentindo-se abraçado.

As mãos permaneceram unidas.


	2. DOIS

Naruto não me pertence de forma alguma.

 **TRINTA DIAS A DOIS**

Hinata gostava de observar Sasuke dormir. Era o momento que o rosto dele não era severo, quando ele não parecia mais velho do que realmente era, quando a beleza dele conseguia aflorar de maneira natural. Observou o nariz afilado dele, o queixo marcado, os lábios finos, os cabelos revoltos, e sorriu. Se tivessem filhos, seriam maravilhosos.

Não que já tivessem entrado no mérito de herdeiros... Mas eram uma família de negócios, afinal. Os filhos haveriam de vir.

Um dia.

Ela não pretendia pensar nisso nem em suas implicações tão cedo.

Sasuke resmungou alguma coisa e jogou um braço pesado por cima da cintura dela, puxando-a mais para perto. Hinata arregalou brevemente os olhos, mas não ousou se mexer. Sabia que, para variar, seu rosto esquentara e corara. Ele não se mexeu mais, e ela finalmente soltou a respiração leve no pescoço do marido.

– Seu ar me faz cócegas – Ele comentou displicentemente numa voz grossa de quem acabara de acordar, e ela suspirou. É claro que ele estava acordado. E aparentemente ainda imerso no clima de casal que aquele cronograma os colocara.

– Desculpe, h-heika, não era minha intenção te acordar – Ela sussurrou, erguendo-se levemente, e, num rompante de coragem (afinal, estava jogando também, não estava?), deixou um beijo no queixo masculino e escorregou para fora da cama –, mas eu preciso me levantar.

O homem abriu os olhos a tempo de ver a figura graciosa da esposa levantar-se, a elegância que ela tinha mesmo ao se espreguiçar, com os cabelos caindo pelas costas, a coluna ereta ao máximo.

– Dois – Ele disse, e ela olhou pra ele por cima do ombro, um segundo para compreender sobre o que aquilo se referia.

– Dois – Ela sorriu, muito embora, como não pudesse deixar de ser, seu rosto se avermelhasse levemente.

 **DOIS - disputem um jogo: pode ser videogame ou até mesmo tabuleiro.**

– Então hoje é um jogo – O homem repetiu devagar num tom de voz esquisito uma vez que a moça terminou de explicar-lhe a situação. Hinata sorriu da expressão estranha dele, compreendendo a reação do Hyuuga. Jogos não eram do feitio de Sasuke. E nem do dela... Pelo menos não naquele contexto.

– E nós não temos videogame. – Ela completou, abaixando-se para amarrar as sapatilhas. Encostou a bochecha nos joelhos, abraçando seus tornozelos, completamente dobrada sobre si.

– Hinata, isso não tem nenhum sentido. – Hyuuga Neji a encarou, encostado ao batente da porta. – Por que você simplesmente não disse não?

– Eu não sei, nii-san – Respondeu baixinho, fechando os olhos. Não gostaria de admitir nenhuma das possíveis reais razões – seu orgulho não era forte o suficiente para ser usado como respaldo, Neji sabia – de ter embarcado nesse campeonato sem pé nem cabeça, então apenas evitava. Ouviu os passos de Neji trazerem-no pra perto e sentiu a mão dele pousar em sua cabeça, com cuidado para não desmanchar o coque que fizera com esmero.

– Desculpe, hime. – Ele tentou dizer de uma forma gentil. Não concordava com nada daquilo, desde o início, três anos atrás, quando seu tio decidira aquele matrimônio arranjado, mas sabia que Hinata vinha dando seu melhor pois buscava desesperadamente pelo reconhecimento e apoio paterno.

– Tudo bem, Neji. Eu sei que não tem nenhuma lógica, mas Sasuke parece estar levando a sério por alguma razão, então... Eu também.

 **x**

– Você é um idiota – Sasuke resmungou quando a voz elétrica de Naruto soou através de seu telefone. Respirou fundo, virando uma das tantas folhas que deveria assinar naquela manhã – Eu não vou jogar strip poker com Hinata.

– Ah, qual é, Teme. Não é como se vocês nunca tivessem visto um ao outro pelado. – A voz estralou de volta e ele colocou o indicador entre as sobrancelhas, se perguntando como podia ter um melhor amigo tão obtuso. Naruto não sabia dos bastidores de seu matrimônio, naturalmente, pois Sasuke era deveras reservado. Mas não precisava saber de nenhum detalhe muito complexo para saber que um jogo daqueles não cairia bem a Hinata... Bastava conversar com ela por quinze minutos. E, além do mais, eles realmente _nunca tinham visto um ao outro pelado_. Eram casados legalmente, viviam na mesma casa, mas Sasuke não era insensível o suficiente para tentar ter uma vida sexual com Hinata.

– Tudo bem se você e a Sakura decidiram por isso, mas não funciona assim comigo e com Hinata. – Esperava que aquilo soasse como ponto final. E, se ele ainda tivesse alguma dúvida: – Preciso trabalhar. Tchau, Naruto. – Desligou. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, pensando que não tinha mesmo tempo de pensar em algo para aquela noite, porque Se Hinata aparecesse com um jogo de flexibilidade, ele com certeza perderia.

 **x**

Os passos firmes de Sasuke atravessaram a porta de entrada, a mão afrouxando a gravata assim que o aroma do jantar beijou-lhe as faces. Cheiro de lar e de rotina. Era um ótimo lugar para terminar o dia. Mayumi aproximou-se dele, recolhendo seu paletó e maleta e entregando-lhe o uísque, saudando-lhe com um discreto boa noite.

– Hinata-sama está no banho. Pediu para avisar que tem tudo pronto para depois do jantar. – Avisou antes de se retirar. Sasuke sentou-se no sofá, brincando com o gelo do copo, fazendo-o bater contra o vidro fino do recipiente. Olhou para a parede, um retrato grande do casamento deles ornando a parede, e lembrou-se da surpresa ao ver Hinata naqueles trajes, tão bonita e tão determinada, atravessando o corredor de flores num olhar decidido e brilhante. Recordava-se de desejar que ela não fosse apenas um rosto bonito de cérebro vazio... Nunca tinha conversado muito com ela, e os poucos diálogos que tiveram não foram muito reveladores. Ela, sempre tímida e ele, fechado – além de, claro, não ter encontrado motivos suficientes para esforçar-se para conhecer a moça na ocasião do noivado. Mal sabia ele...

– Boa noite, Heika – Ouviu a voz melodiosa saudar e desviou os olhos divagantes para ela, apercebendo-se do cheiro levemente doce que ela exalava e do seu próprio, que poderia definir como burocrático e alcoólico.

– Boa noite, Hime – Hinata sentou-se ao seu lado, depositando um beijo em sua bochecha, como fazia todos os dias desde o casamento. Ele nunca entendeu a razão daquilo – principalmente no começo –, mas nunca reclamou, e ela nunca parou. Fez uma pausa, e então: – Dia cheio?

– Sim. As audiências para o especial de fim de ano estão chegando e a academia está um alvoroço – Ela suspirou, aproximando-se para retirar a gravata dele, desabotoando os primeiros botões da camisa social. – Você também deve ter tido um dia pesado… Deveria tomar um banho. – Depois de tanto tempo, cuidar dele daquela forma era algo natural.

– Claro. – Ele respondeu, então passou a mão pelos cabelos dela e se foi. Ela o observou se afastar, pensando o quão mergulhados estavam naquela rotina de casal e quais eram as reais dimensões daquilo. Não que gostasse de pensar naquilo… Geralmente evitava. Mas era sua vida, afinal. Levantou-se resignada e rumou para o escritório, afinal, precisava ocupar sua mente e o jogo não se arrumaria sozinho.

 **x**

– Tudo bem – Hinata disse quando, após o jantar, Sasuke acomodou-se de frente a si, em uma das poltronas de leitura que mantinham no quarto do casal. Entregou um pedaço de papel e uma caneta a ele, sentando-se na poltrona remanescente – Você já deve conhecer essa brincadeira, mas eu vou explicar novamente. Eu vou escrever um nome nesse papel – gesticulou para o quadradinho de celulose que segurava – e você vai colar na sua testa. Você tem que descobrir quem é a pessoa no seu papel me fazendo perguntas, mas só as que podem ser respondidas com sim ou não. A mesma coisa comigo, vou tentar adivinhar a pessoa que você escolher pra colocar na minha testa. Lembrando que tem que ser uma pessoa conhecida pelos dois. – Finalizou e deu um sorriso pequeno, as bochechas já querendo esquentar.

Sasuke quase sorriu, pensando que aquela era a única brincadeira possível e que Hinata era a única mulher possível também. Rabiscou um nome rapidamente no papel e se aproximou da esposa, colando o nome na testa dela. Ela, também, pressionou os dedos delicados em sua fronte, já com o nome. Imaginava que ela já tinha pensado em quem designar para si durante o dia. Tivera muito tempo para pensar, uma vez que fora ela quem escolhera aquela atividade. Voltou para seu lugar e encarou Hinata, recostando-se ao encosto alcochoado da poltrona.

– Eu sou uma mulher? – Perguntou, já decidido a ganhar aquilo. Rápido.

– Não – Ela sorriu – Eu sou?

– Sim. Eu sou famoso?

– Não... – Ela ponderou, pausando um pouco para pensar melhor – Bom, você é conhecido na sua área, mas famoso, como Paris Hilton ou Michael Fassbender, não. Eu sou uma política?

– Você? – Ele riu – Não. Eu sou do nosso ciclo social?

– Bom… Sim. Eu sou?

– De certa forma, sim.

Os minutos correram rápido enquanto as perguntas e respostas pinguepongueavam entre eles, de forma que não sentiram as horas escorrerem e nenhum deles chegar a conclusão nenhuma.

– Você gosta de mim? – Sasuke perguntou, as sobrancelhas um pouco franzidas. Era do ciclo social deles. Era homem. Não gostava de futebol. Gostava de blues. Não gostava de multidões. Hinata o achava bonito.

– Ah? – Ela perguntou, o rosto esquentando. Mordeu o cantinho do lábio inferior.

– O eu do jogo – Ele explicou, e a expressão dela não mudou e nem o rubor suavizou quando ela finalmente gaguejou a resposta:

– B-bom... Antes eu n-não gostava muito. Agora eu acho q-que...

– Eu sou Sasuke Uchiha – Ele interrompeu, removendo o papel de sua testa e lendo seu nome na caligrafia redonda de Hinata. Ele sorriu e ela corou ainda mais. Ele ficava mesmo muito bonito quando sorria, pena que fizesse tão pouco...

– E então, você gosta de mim? – Ele provocou, alisando a borda do papel com a ponta do dedo, observando o rosto dela assumir tons alarmantes de vermelho.

– E-eu – Hinata respirou fundo, amaldiçoando sua existência como humana. Se tivesse nascido como avestruz, poderia enfiar a cara do chão tranquilamente e fingir que não estava ali… _Que ideia idiota_ , pensou, se repreendendo, _colocar o nome de Sasuke no papel. Era_ obvio _que perguntas constrangedoras assim apareceriam… Muito bem, Hinata. Agora dê um jeito de sair dessa situação._ – S-suas perguntas já a-a-acabaram, já que você já ac-certou. – Gaguejou, já emendando sua próxima pergunta: – Eu sou uma c-companhia que você a-aprecia?

– A que eu mais aprecio, na verdade – Por algum motivo, aquele sorriso idiota se recusava a abandonar os lábios de Sasuke. Ele pigarreou, erguendo uma sobrancelha, ao ouvir a próxima pergunta:

– Eu sou… – Ela encarou os próprios dedos. Mulher, bonita (era um conceito relativo, mas uma mulher bonita _aos olhos de Sasuke_ era algo bem específico), do meio social deles, gostava de danç… _AH._ – Hinata Uchiha?

– Sim, Hime, você é Hinata Uchiha. Duas vezes.

– Parece que n-não temos nenhuma criatividade. – Ela sorriu, mais uma vez aceitando que seu verdadeiro tom de pele era vermelho-tomate. Ela retirou também o seu nome de sua fronte, _Hinata Uchiha_ em letras inclinadas e elegantes, e se aproximou de Sasuke, pegando o papel dele. Arranjou os dois na mesinha de centro, próximo a um vaso de vidro que abrigava uma flor só, e bateu uma foto.

– Ou talvez apenas pensemos igual – Ele acrescentou e beijou a testa dela.

* * *

 _Eu acabei de parir um filho e esse filho se chama Segundo Capítulo de Trinta Dias a Dois. SÉRIO. Desculpem a demora, eu realmente perdi o ritmo. Espero que tenham gostado! Deixem suas opiniões, s'il vous plaît. Até o próximo! (espero que mais breve, rsssssss)_


	3. TRÊS

Naruto não me pertence de forma alguma.

 **TRINTA DIAS A DOIS**

O cheiro do óleo quente e o barulho das massas fritando era algo tão corriqueiro na vida do homem que ele nem mais notava. As mãos gorduchas pegaram um punhado de carne com tomate e temperos e envolveu na massa, fechando os cantos com um garfo, juntando vários num montinho na vasilha de vidro no canto da pia de mármore. Cantarolava baixinho, beliscando um dos pasteizinhos já fritos. Sorriu, sentindo o gosto explodir na sua boca, e pensou que sim, sua vocação era cozinhar, mas seu verdadeiro prazer era comer.

– Chouji – Uma voz feminina chamou, a cabecinha despontando pela porta da cozinha industrial.

– O que foi, Karui? – Resmungou, mau humorado por ter sido interrompido durante um momento de apreciação culinária.

– É pra você. – Ela disse, e ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, pois sua esposa sabia que não atendia a ligações enquanto cozinhava, e, ainda assim, ela estava estendendo o telefone na direção dele. – Vamos, Chouji, atenda de uma vez.

– Alô? – Ele prendeu o celular entre a orelha e o ombro muito a contra-gosto, esfregando as mãos cheias de farinha no avental que um dia fora preto, mas agora era acinzentado.

– Oi, Chouji. Preciso de um favor.

Ele parou por um momento, endireitando a postura e segurando o aparelho direito, dividido entre sorrir por ouvir a voz de um velho amigo depois de tanto tempo ou ficar preocupado por ouvir a voz de um velho amigo depois de tanto tempo.

– Claro, Sasuke. O que posso fazer por você?

 **TRÊS – Façam experimentações na cozinha e preparem algo novo para comer.**

Hinata ergueu as sobrancelhas bem feitas quando, pela manhã, Sasuke anunciara que os preparativos da missão do dia ficariam por conta dele.

– Você já cuidou de ontem – Ele disse displicentemente, ajustando a gravata mais rente a seu pescoço antes de ir trabalhar. Então apontou para o papel de instruções: – E, além do mais, você sempre cozinha. Se é para fazer experimentações, é melhor que seja eu a fazer.

– Mas – Ela começou a argumentar, e ia acrescentar que mesmo tê-la na cozinha ultimamente já era uma experimentação. Ela costumava chegar em casa tão cansada que geralmente comiam o que Mayumi cozinhasse e já estava de bom tamanho. Deu um sorriso pequeno, observando a sobrancelha de Sasuke subir. – ...tudo bem.

Agora ela estava ali, tentando se concentrar na escolha do figurino do espetáculo de Alice no País das Maravilhas, mas só conseguia imaginar se Sasuke iria fazer uma torta de tomate recheada de tomate com cobertura de tomate… Que ele provavelmente poderia cozinhar usando as bochechas vermelhas dela, sempre maduras perto dele.

Tamborilou os dedos distraídos ao lado do teclado do computador, cantarolando inconscientemente _Für Elise_ baixinho, por mais que a música soasse alto por sua sala, mesmo que não devesse, porque, afinal, aquele era o toque de seu celu- _ah._

– Moshi moshi – Ela disse após se atrapalhar um pouco no frenesi de encontrar o aparelho e atendê-lo.

– Oi, Hinata-chan – A voz do outro lado da linha soou meio hesitante e a Uchiha não pode evitar sorrir um pouco.

– Oi, Sakura-chan. Tudo bem? – Elas não tinham muita intimidade e aquilo era um tanto estranho, mas Hinata não queria que fosse desconfortável. Sakura era amiga de Sasuke, afinal; e, embora elas não conversassem a não ser quando se encontravam todos os quatro, estava decidida a deixar a Uzumaki à vontade.

– Tudo sim, e você? – Podia jurar que ouviu alívio nas poucas palavras proferidas e sorriu mais um pouco.

– Tudo bem, fora a loucura de fim de ano aqui na academia.

– Eu imagino… Coordenar um espetáculo deve ser bem difícil.

– É sim. Fazer plantões hospitalares noite adentro também não deve ser fácil.

– Não é… Escuta, Hinata-chan. Desculpa arrastar você pra esse negócio de 30 dias a dois. Você e Sasuke-kun são ocupados e deve ter atrapalhado muito vocês…

– Ah? – Hinata franziu levemente as sobrancelhas, surpreendida pela abordagem repentina. – Não tem problema, Sakura-chan. Está sendo bom – Hinata ruborizou quando percebeu que, não, não estava mentindo. _Estava_ sendo bom. Quem diria.

– Tudo bem então… Escuta, você pode me ajudar em algo?

 **x**

– Boa noite, Hinata-sama – Mayumi cumprimentou-a assim que atravessou a porta da sala. Ela sorriu cansada em resposta – Sasuke-sama pediu que a senhora tomasse banho e descesse assim que possível.

– Ah? – Ela inclinou a cabeça, um pouco surpresa. – Tudo bem… Diz a ele que desço em vinte minutos. Obrigada, Mayumi.

Quando ela adentrou o cômodo, três minutos depois do previsto – a água do chuveiro estava muito boa, não pode evitar se demorar –, ouviu Eric Clapton ecoando pelo cômodo e viu um Sasuke Uchiha de costas pra ela, parecendo muito concentrado em descascar… tomates. Riu.

Ele a olhou por cima dos ombros, e então virou-se para ela, limpando as mãos no avental de cozinha que usava.

– Boa noite, Hime – Ele a saudou, naquele típico jeito que ela gostava de definir como sério e caloroso.

– Boa noite, Heika – Ela respondeu, enrolando os grossos cabelos em um coque no alto da cabeça e se aproximando. Dispostos na mesa, havia cebola picada, sal, pimenta, açúcar, alguns legumes cortados em rodelas finas, muitos temperos; tudo em potes separados, que pareciam estar já na proporção que seria usada na receita. Hinata se aproximou, estendendo a mão para alcançar seu próprio avental na intenção de ajudar o marido a cozinhar, mas o que conseguiu alcançar era muito diferente do tecido que procurava.

– Não, senhora – Sasuke a repreendeu ao entrelaçar os dedos aos dela, puxando-a de leve e deixando um beijo rápido no topo da cabeça da Uchiha. – Minha vez, lembra? Você vai se sentar ali – Indicou uma cadeira disposta entre a mesa e o fogão – e vai apenas observar e apreciar.

– Tudo bem – Hinata sentou-se, cruzando as pernas, admirada com o empenho do esposo na tarefa. Sinceramente achou que não durariam um dia naquilo… Tudo bem, ainda era o dia três, mas aparentemente eles chegariam ao dia trinta sem problemas. Ainda não sabia definir o que pensava sobre aquilo, mas sabia o que sentia – o coração quente e o tão conhecido frio na barriga.

– Certo – Sasuke iniciou, colocando uma travessa de vidro com tomates sobre a mesa. Ele ficava… sensual, ali, no meio da cozinha, sério, de avental. Sentiu as bochechas esquentando, como não podia deixar de ser, e se aprumou na cadeira, obrigando-se a prestar atenção no que lhe era dito –, eu escolhi uma receita típica francesa chamada _Ratatouille_. É um dos pratos mais tradicionais da França, e…

– E também o nome do p-primeiro filme que vimos juntos depois de c-casados – Ela interrompeu, os lábios e olhos sorrindo de uma forma que ele só conseguia definir como inefável, e ele não conseguiu fazer nada além de retribuir.

– Sim. Foi uma ótima noite de núpcias – Ele provocou só pra vê-la corar, muito embora tenha sido, de fato, deveras boa. Tinham chegado da cerimônia na casa nova, e Hinata mostrava-se tão tímida e tensa que ele sentiu-se na obrigação de deixá-la um pouco mais à vontade; ainda que ele _também_ estivesse desconfortável. Recordava-se de sair do banheiro e encontrar uma rígida e vermelha Hinata sentada na ponta da cama, as costas muito retas, os olhos fixos no chão.

– S-s-s-sasuke-san – Ela gaguejara com bastante dificuldade, torcendo os dedos um no outro de forma nervosa e violenta. Ele se aproximara e sentara-se ao lado dela, tentando um contato visual direto. Ela respirou fundo e tentou continuar – Voc-você… N-nós – Sasuke observou com surpresa a vermelhidão atingir o pescoço da morena quando ela levou as mãos para o laço do shiromuku que usava, começando a desatá-lo lentamente.

– Não, Hime – Ele dissera, alcançando as mãos dela e segurando-as gentilmente – Vá se trocar. Vamos ver um filme. – Ele finalizou com um beijo na testa dela (um ato que não sabia, mas viria a ser um hábito) e saiu direção à sala. Se lhe perguntassem por que tinha escolhido Ratatouille para a ocasião ele diria que fora o primeiro filme leve que apareceu quando ele acessou o aplicativo de streaming, mas não era verdade. O fato era que aquela animação era seu _comfort movie_ , aquele que ele assistia em segredo quando a situação não ia muito bem, mas ele jamais admitiria aquilo. Afinal, ele era Sasuke Uchiha. Já sobre rejeitar deflorar Hinata, ele fora mais verdadeiro consigo mesmo: ela parecia pura e sincera demais para que ele fosse adiante. Ademais, o filme mostrara-se uma boa escolha: a moça relaxara visivelmente; com um riso pequeno no rosto e ocasionais risadas no decorrer da trama. De fato, uma noite de núpcias memorável.

– Enfim – Retomou, sério –, a primeira coisa que vou fazer será o molho de tomate, que é a base da receita. – Ele explicou, indo até o fogão. – Temos que refogar a cebola com o azeite… Depois, colocar os tomates, completar com água e deixar cozinhar por alguns instantes.

Hinata observou quieta e admirada enquanto Sasuke prosseguia com a receita, explicando de forma sucinta e executando tudo de uma maneira confiante. Sasuke não cozinhava, ela sabia. Que ele tivesse aprendido tudo aquilo sabe-se lá que horas e com quem era algo que aquecia seu coração. Quando ele finalmente colocou a travessa no forno (pré-aquecido, ela percebeu), anunciando que dali a trinta minutos jantariam, ela sorriu.

– Parece gostoso – Ela disse, levantando-se e ajudando-o a remover o avental. – Posso colocar a mesa enquanto você toma banho?

– Tudo bem – Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela e saiu.

 **x**

Sentaram-se um diante do outro. Sasuke deixou com que Hinata servisse aos dois, pois, apesar de ter aprendido a cozinhar – um prato, mas ainda era cozinhar –, tinha certeza que desmancharia toda a montagem daquele alimento se ali colocasse uma colher sequer.

Tentou disfarçar a ansiedade que insistia em assaltar-lhe quando Hinata colocou uma pequena porção do _ratatouille_ na boca. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas ao mastigar, numa expressão que podia tanto ser deleite quanto desgosto, e murmurou algo baixo demais para que ele entendesse.

– Sasuke – Hinata levantou os olhos e percebeu-o observando. Sasuke estava prendendo a respiração? – Está muito gostoso! Aqui, experimenta – Hinata inclinou-se sobre a mesa, levando uma garfada até a boca do esposo.

– Eu cozinho muito bem – Foi a conclusão do Uchiha.

 **x**

Jantaram ao som de Nina Simone. Ao sabor do tempero – muito bom, ambos tinham que admitir – de Sasuke Uchiha. Ao conforto de estarem juntos. À sensação quente e formigante que crescia dentro de ambos. Quando terminaram, Hinata agradeceu pelo ratatouille. E ambos sabiam que ela não se referia apenas à comida.

Shiromuku: quimono usado pela noiva em casamentos tradicionais japoneses.

 _Gente, só queria agradecer muito pelos favs e pelas reviews! Muito mesmo. Especialmente a todas as meninas do grupo SasuHina no facebook, que sofreram com a demora mas que não desistiram, e à Tilim, que brindou uma fã oculta (eu! hahaha) com uma review tão maravilhosa._

 _O capítulo não tá tão grande, mas eu espero que vocês tenham gostado, porque fiz de coração! E porque, bom... estou postando isso três da manhã. rs_

 _Reviews?_


	4. QUATRO

Naruto não me pertence de forma alguma.

 **TRINTA DIAS A DOIS**

– Todo mundo na barra! – Kiba bateu palmas de forma enérgica para chamar atenção da turma.

Os alunos se moveram da sua posição no meio da sala para as paredes espelhadas, onde as barras de exercício eram fixas. Encararam o professor com atenção.

– Quero que façam um _développé_ – Ele orientou, e se aproximou de uma das barras para demonstrar. A mão direita apoiou-se na estrutura de metal, o corpo ereto e os pés na quinta posição. A mão livre dançou graciosamente em um semicírculo enquanto ele começava a explicação, demonstrando enquanto dizia: – O pé, em uma ponta, se arrasta pela outra perna, subindo. Assim. – Ele explicou. Quando o pé ultrapassou um pouco a altura do joelho, o Inuzuka estendeu o pé e a perna diretos para frente e para cima, mantendo a posição, enquanto a mão direita também fazia uma trajetória circular e vertical. – Atenção para o pescoço esticado e o queixo erguido. – Ele manteve a posição por alguns segundos, para então descer graciosamente e parar, mais uma vez na quinta posição. Fez uma leve reverência. –Agora vocês.

Circulou brevemente pela sala, incentivando e corrigindo – _"mantém a perna no ar!"_ , _"muito bem, sustenta a posição!"_ –, até perceber Hinata parada no umbral da porta.

– Algum problema, Hina? – O bailarino perguntou, se aproximando da amiga e chefe.

– Não, Kiba – Realmente apreciava o trabalho de Kiba, que era um dos melhores professores da escola. Os dois estudaram dança juntos desde... Sempre. Na realidade, eles faziam basicamente tudo juntos desde sempre, também. Sorriu levemente, balançando a cabeça. – Na verdade, eu quero uma ajudinha... Mas não quero atrapalhar a sua aula.

– Ah, não tem problema, desde que a diretora não pegue a gente conversando no corredor enquanto os alunos tentam fazer as coisas direito ali – Kiba brincou e Hinata revirou os olhos, sorrindo.

– Você sabe de alguma exposição legal hoje? – A Uchiha perguntou, direta. Kiba sempre fora muito ligado àquele tipo de coisa – um brinde de seu marido, artista plástico e também um dos amigos mais próximos de Hinata – enquanto a outra... Bom, ela só se interessava por eventos do gênero se envolvessem ballet. Ou se fossem exposições de Shino. Ossos do ofício.

– Eh? – O amigo inclinou a cabeça, confuso – Por quê?

– O cronograma de trinta dias... – A outra respondeu, as bochechas ficando levemente rosadas.

– Ah – O Inuzuka a olhou desconfiado. Pareceu pensar por um momento e depois sorriu de uma maneira estranha: – Olha, Hina, até tem... Mas eu não sei se o Sasuke vai gostar, não.

 **QUATRO – Momento cultural a dois: visitem uma galeria de arte, ou exposição, ou museu.**

– Você não vai mesmo dizer aonde vamos? – Sasuke perguntou à esposa enquanto a observava arrumar o cachecol listrado em preto e amarelo ao redor do pescoço alvo antes de voltar a segurar o volante com as duas mãos. Ela se virou brevemente para ele, um sorriso hesitante nos lábios rosados.

– Não, senhor. É uma surpresa.

– Tudo bem – Ele disse simplesmente, recostando-se melhor no banco do passageiro. Hinata estava tão insegura do que fariam a seguir que sequer percebeu o brilho diferente que os orbes do marido carregavam, muito menos na camiseta também listrada, porém em tons de verde e cinza, que ele usava por baixo do casaco preto de lã.

Hinata ficava muito bonita dirigindo, ele ponderou ao observar o perfil da Uchiha. Ficava... _sensual_. Parecia ainda mais atraente ao som da música que ecoava baixinho no carro, ele percebeu, não pela primeira vez. Ele não tinha muitas oportunidades de vê-la atrás de um volante, infelizmente. Aquela era uma feliz exceção, porque, afinal, ele não tinha a mínima ideia do destino deles. _Teoricamente._

A cidade correu pela janela e logo a Uchiha estava estacionando em uma ruela estreita e iluminada. Hinata não conseguiu conter o sorriso ao ver algumas pessoas vestidas à caráter circulando por ali, conversando animadamente. Ela desceu do carro, puxando o vestido amarelo para baixo, olhando para a entrada da exposição. Vários envelopes de cartas pendiam do arco da porta, misturadas a luzes minúsculas. Ela piscou uma vez, paralisada, e então de novo quando sentiu uma mão envolver a sua e puxá-la para frente.

– Vamos, Hime – Ouviu Sasuke dizer, cambaleando um pouco antes de se equilibrar ao ritmo de caminhada dele, surpresa desde a parte de ter sido pega pela mão até a de Sasuke praticamente arrastá-la para o prédio. Talvez ele estivesse bravo. Talvez aquela exposição tenha sido uma ideia idiota. Talvez fosse muito melhor terem ido àquela galeria de arte ver as imagens dos diferentes tipos de solo que existiam no Japão, fotografados microscopicamente. Talvez devessem ir embora...

– Bem-vindos a Hogwarts – Uma voz a tirou de seus devaneios, e Hinata se viu na recepção do local, de frente a uma moça enfiada em um sobretudo marrom com o emblema da escola citada bordado na altura do peito. Segurava uma pena branca e exuberante sobre um livro grande com ares de antigo, enquanto permanecia parada atrás de um balcão de madeira escura talhada. – Por favor, suas cartas de apresentação.

Hinata ignorou a moça e começou a falar, antes mesmo de se virar para o marido:

– Eu sou m-muito fã de Harry Potter, q-queria muito vir – explicou, brincando com a barra de seu cachecol. Não ousava olhar para Sasuke. Suas bochechas queimavam e ela se sentia muito, _muito_ boba. – E-eu não sabia se v-você t-também gost... – Finalmente ergueu o olhar para ele, incerta, e sua frase morreu no ar. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela riu. Primeiro baixinho, depois escandalosamente. Estava tão _aliviada_.

– O que? – Sasuke indagou de forma cínica, empurrando os óculos redondos mais para cima em seu nariz.

– V-Você ficou ótimo com os óculos do Harry, H-Heika. – Ela conseguiu dizer quando parou de rir. Esfregou o rosto e parou para olhá-lo melhor. Ele continuava sustentando uma expressão séria e indiferente, mas os olhos não mentiam: ele estava _se divertindo_. E estava animado. Reparou finalmente nas cores que ele escolhera para vestir na ocasião e balançou a cabeça, descrente.

– Sonserina? – Estralou a língua levemente, franzindo o narizinho pequeno. Então, se apercebeu de algo e perguntou, intrigada: – Você s-sabia que viríamos pra cá?

– Claro, Hime. Também procurei as exposições de hoje. Deduzi que seria aqui quando te vi vestindo as cores dessa casa sem graça.

– Respeita minha casa – Ela ralhou, cruzando os braços – É uma casa muito leal e com características muito boas!

– Tá, tá – Ele desdenhou, abanando as mãos. Então tirou os óculos de si e se abaixou levemente, colocando-os na mulher com cuidado. Ele tinha certeza de que algo ia acontecer, porque era impossível que Hinata soubesse que ele, também, era fã da saga dos bruxinhos, então deu um jeito de encontrar algo para quebrar a tensão que provavelmente apareceria. Bem, funcionara. Mas de jeito nenhum que ele iria ficar com aquilo na cara pelo resto da noite. – Ficam muito melhores em você. – Constatou, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dela. – Agora você entrega nossos ingressos e a gente entra.

– C-claro, um momento – Hinata disse ainda meio atordoada e abriu a bolsa, levando alguns instantes para encontrar entregar dois papéis à moça, que verificou, bateu um carimbo em cada folha e então devolveu-os à mulher.

– Muito obrigada, podem entrar. É só subir as escadas, primeira porta à esquerda. Merlin os acompanhe.

Hinata se permitiu sorrir, sentindo o corpo se aquecer. Não tinha _ideia_ de que Sasuke fosse um _potterhead_ , estava deliciosamente surpresa. E aqueles óculos... tocou a armação enquanto o marido caminhava por entre um caminho ladeado de velas artificiais. Se adiantou a passos rápidos até alcança-lo.

Atravessaram juntos mais uma porta e de repente estavam em um ambiente quadriculado. Peças de xadrez, de quase dois metros, estavam espalhadas pelo chão. Sons de batalha ecoavam muito baixo.

– Pelas barbas de Merlin, que lugar maravilhoso! – Hinata exclamou, segurando no braço de Sasuke. Ele sorriu pequeno, subindo a mão até a dela, entrelaçando os dedos nos femininos e passando por entre as peças muito grandes.

– Quer tirar uma foto? – Ela fez que sim e ele tirou o telefone do bolso, parando ao lado de um cavalo com um sorriso. A peça de moveu para frente no momento em que ele ia tirar a foto, a Uchiha tendo um sobressalto que causou um sorriso bem-humorado em Sasuke.

– É claro que esse negócio tinha que se mexer... – Ela resmungou, vermelha, algo entre irritada e maravilhada. Com cuidado, colocou a mão sobre o agora imóvel animal de metal, sorrindo meio amarelo. – Vem, Heika, aparece na foto comigo.

Tiraram uma selfie rápida – definitivamente não queriam ser surpreendidos com um cavalo andante novamente – e seguiram, atravessando para a sala seguinte.

Um som muito alto e ameaçador os recepcionou. As paredes imitavam pedra, foi a primeira coisa que Sasuke reparou. Havia uma pequena aglomeração de pessoas ao redor de algo em um dos cantos do lugar, e, ao se aproximarem, perceberam que ali havia um holograma do basilisco, se retorcendo de novo e de novo. _Por isso o som_ , percebeu Hinata.

– Sua vez de tirar uma foto sozinho – Disse Hinata, indicando com a cabeça para que ele se aproximasse da cobra gigante – Afinal, a cobra é o símbolo da sua casa.

Sasuke parou, cruzando os braços e levantando o queixo orgulhosamente ao lado do holograma. Típico sonserino, ela pensou ao capturar a imagem.

– A espada de Grifindor – Sasuke apontou, se aproximando. Ela estava dentro de uma redoma, no centro da sala. Um feixe muito forte de luz incidia sobre ela, e numa pequena etiqueta metálica havia a informação de que se tratava da espada usada na gravação do filme. Sasuke registou mais uma foto, sem admitir o quão impressionado estava. Hinata correu os dedos rapidamente pelo vidro que envolvia a espada, e depois puxou Sasuke pela mão para olharem um pouco mais de perto a fênix que batia gloriosamente as asas, pendendo do teto.

Seguiram. A única iluminação que vinha da sala seguinte provinha do chão. Era marrom, e várias pegadas seguiam, vindo de todos os lados e seguindo para todos os lados.

– O mapa do maroto! – Hinata exclamou, muito animada, sorrindo largamente. Seguiu quase aos saltos uma das pegadas, observando muito atentamente o chão. O desenho de Hogwarts se espalhava glorioso sob seus pés, " _Eu juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom_ " soando vez ou outra pelo salão, permeado por risadinhas levadas.

Sasuke sorriu, sentindo-se aquecer. Hinata era tão animada e pura, seguindo a animação no chão, sua aura praticamente brilhando. Ela, por sua vez, parou, notando que o homem não a acompanhava. Quando o encarou, encontrando os olhos brilhando e com aquele sorriso pequeno tão caloroso no rosto, quase se sentiu envergonhada. Mas apenas sorriu, porque, ao ser flagrado, Sasuke... corara. Hinata observou aquela cena rara, estranhamente sentindo borboletas voando de forma desordenada em seu estômago. Estava feliz por ter escolhido aquela exposição. Estava feliz por estar ali com Sasuke. Estava feliz... porque estava. Estendeu a mão para o marido, aguardando pacientemente ele atravessar o salão e envolver seus dedos com os dele mais uma vez. Sentindo a ponta do nariz vermelho, ela se colocou nas pontas dos pés e plantou um beijo na bochecha dele. Sasuke inclinou-se para ela, devolvendo o beijo que recebera, porém o seu deixando na testa.

Como fizera no dia do casamento.

Lembrava-se claramente da luz envolvendo Hinata quando a cerimônia acabara, ela sempre muito vermelha. Piorara quando o momento em que deveriam se beijar chegou. Ela não deveria se preocupar, ele jamais forçaria-na a fazer algo que não quisesse. Com um sorriso singelo, ele passara as costas da mão esquerda na bochecha corada dela e pressionara um beijo demorado na fronte feminina.

 _"_ _Eu nunca irei te desrespeitar, Hime"_ , ele murmurara de forma que somente ela ouvisse. O sorriso que recebera como resposta espalhara-se por seu corpo de forma definitiva.

As mãos pequenas dela, que pousaram timidamente sobre seus ombros, puxaram-no de volta para o presente. Ele afastou-se apenas o suficiente para observar os olhos perolados brilharem para ele carinhosamente por trás dos óculos redondos sem grau, então estava perto mais uma vez, beijando-lhe a bochecha, o nariz... e, finamente – _finalmente_ – a boca.

Hinata sentiu seu coração bater com violência em seu peito. Sentiu o corpo muito quente e muito frio ao mesmo tempo. Sentiu as borboletas do estômago morrerem e ressuscitarem de novo e de novo. Sentiu a pressão cair. Sentiu o que achou ser o início de um desmaio. Mas, acima de tudo, sentiu os lábios de Sasuke firmes sobre os seus, parados por mais tempo do que um selinho normalmente duraria.

O resto da exposição passou rápido e enevoado. Hinata se lembrava que passaram pelo labirinto do torneio tribruxo, cheio de hologramas; andaram pela sala precisa, repleta de referências à Ordem da Fênix; entraram na sombria casa de Voldemort, preenchida com as memórias dAquele Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado; que foram, ao pátio de Hogwarts, destruído, hologramas da batalha final espalhados pelo local; e que, por fim, saíram numa loja enorme, com estandes de Hogsmeade, Gemialidades Weasley e Olivaras.

Mas tudo aquilo ficara em segundo plano. O que permanecia em sua mente era Sasuke; as mãos de Sasuke nas suas; os lábios dele nos seus. Sentia-se uma adolescente boba, cheia de sensações quase infantis de felicidade, tímida como só Hyuuga Hinata podia ser. Não conseguia encarar o marido nos olhos, muito embora não tivesse largado a mão dele por sequer um momento.

Desconhecia o fato de que apesar da aparência calma e desinteressada de sempre, a mente e sentimentos do marido encontravam-se igualmente caóticas. Mal prestara atenção às salas seguintes. Permanecia totalmente focado em Hinata, se perguntando se talvez não fora longe demais. A esposa, antes tão animada e falante, estava introspectiva.

– Hime – Ele chamou, percebendo que ela observava a varinha em sua mão há no mínimo cinco minutos, mas tão desatenta que poderia muito bem estar olhando para uma batata crua.

– S-sim, H-h-heika? – Ela olhou para um ponto entre o nariz e a boca dele. Estava malditamente corada, pensou, respirando fundo três vezes.

– HINA! – Uma voz conhecida os interrompeu, forte e acolhedora, e Hinata se sentiu aliviada. Até ver Kiba e Shino se aproximando, o primeiro completamente vestido com o uniforme da escola bruxa. Ela forçou um sorriso, acenando até eles estarem próximos o suficiente para que não precisasse gritar.

– Kiba-kun, Shino-kun – Ela disse, abraçando primeiro Shino e depois Kiba.

– _O que você tá fazendo aqui?!_ – Ela sussurrou no ouvido do amigo e parceiro de profissão enquanto ainda o abraçava.

– _Desculpa, Hina, eu não podia perder Sasuke numa exposição de Harry Potter_ – Kiba sussurrou de volta, sorrindo ladino, soltando-a. Recebeu um pequeno olhar repreensivo da amiga antes de se virar pra cumprimentar Sasuke.

– E aí – Disse tranquilo, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da farda e encarando o Uchiha. Sasuke murmurou um educado boa noite, acenando com a cabeça para o casal. Shino acenou de volta.

– Desculpe, estamos com pressa – Shino disse, segurando a mão do namorado que parecia prestes a ficar plantado ali e tomar muito do tempo dos outros dois, que estavam claramente desconfortáveis – Espero que tenham gostado da exposição.

E desapareceram tão repentinamente quanto tinham surgido. Sasuke permaneceu encarando a direção na qual os dois tinham ido, se perguntando o que tinha sido aquilo, até a voz baixa de Hinata chamar sua atenção.

– H-h-heika – Ela disse de uma maneira um tanto nervosa e ele votou os orbes negros para ela pacientemente –, será que poderíamos d-d-dar um b-beijo de v-v-verdade?

Sasuke sorriu. Um sorriso de verdade, completo. Ela teve um segundo para admirá-lo antes que ele descesse sobre si e atendesse seu pedido, fazendo-a derrubar a varinha de Dumbledore que ela segurava no chão.

* * *

 _UFA! Demorou, deu muito, muito trabalho, mas saiu. Meus mais amorosos e sinceros agradecimentos à Asakura Yumi, que me aguentou e me ajudou dias a fio enquanto eu tentava dar forma a esse capítulo. Te amo, meuamô._

 _Reviews?_


	5. CINCO

Naruto não me pertence de forma alguma.

 **TRINTA DIAS A DOIS**

– Uchiha-sama – a secretária chamou, adentrando o escritório do diretor da empresa. Sasuke tinha os olhos fixos na tela à sua frente, mas, Yoki percebeu, seu olhar parecia vidrado. Ele tinha, na verdade, os pensamentos presos na noite anterior. Nos dedos delicados de Hinata firmemente pressionados nos seus ombros; nos lábios firmemente pressionados nos seus; no calor firmemente instalado em todo seu corpo quando a língua dela gentilmente acariciara a sua.

Não estava conseguido se concentrar em nada além das memórias insistentes.

Aquilo o estava deixando irritado.

– Uchiha-sama – A mulher repetiu novamente, agora já postada diante da mesa de carvalho puro de seu chefe. Ele a encarou de forma zangada, e ela apertou os papéis em suas mãos para refrear o impulso de sair correndo.

– Existe uma porta nessa sala, Yoki, e ela serve para que ninguém entre sem meu consentimento. – Sua frase saiu mais ríspida que o costumeiro, e a pobre secretária inspirou nervosa três, quatro vezes. Havia tentado interfonar por duas vezes – sem sucesso, o telefone do Uchiha sequer chamava – e batera no mínimo cinco vezes sem resposta antes de abrir a porta e caminhar até ali.

– Perdão, Uchiha-sama, mas estes documentos precisam de sua atenção imediata. – Ela disse, poupando-os de desculpas adicionais. Trabalhava ali tempo o suficiente para saber que explicações em situações como aquela eram inúteis, especialmente quando Sasuke parecia mais indócil que o usual. Deixou as folhas sobre o móvel e se retirou antes que o homem se impacientasse mais com ela.

Teimosamente, sua mente voltou às sensações quentes que Hinata lhe proporcionara. Sasuke Uchiha era um homem. Um homem que não tinha nenhum envolvimento remotamente sexual há mais de dois anos. Um homem cheio de hormônios de homem em um corpo de homem com necessidades de homem.

Mas isso não era desculpa para ter beijado Hinata com tanto ardor.

Era?

Certamente que em todos os mais de vinte e quatro meses de convivência com a Uchiha ele já havia reparado no corpo curvilíneo que ela detinha. Nos seios firmes, na pele suave, no desenho da cintura, no balançar do quadril. Mas de longe. Jamais chegara a tocá-la com luxúria, muito embora não fosse imune a nenhuma dessas características.

Naqueles poucos últimos dias, porém, as coisas tornaram-se mais complicadas. Ele a tinha mais voltada para si, corpo e mente, e não podia negar que ela o tinha de forma equivalente. Por motivos de orgulho. Claro. Não podia desistir das atividades depois de tê-la desafiado tão abertamente naquele domingo. E não podia deixar de dedicar-se, também, porque não poderia perder.

Orgulho.

Claro.

Mas por que ele não conseguia se convencer de seus motivos de forma alguma?

 **x**

– Próximo, próximo! – Kiba exclamou, dispensando o rapaz que dobrava os joelhos numa reverência muito desajeitada e se retirava. Hinata estava sentada a seu lado, sorrindo molemente. Bom, seu corpo estava, ao menos, porque o homem tinha a certeza de que a mente e alma da mulher estavam em qualquer lugar, menos no auditório. Ele se levantou no momento em que o rapaz seguinte tomou posição no centro do palco e anunciou: – Vamos fazer uma pausa de quinze minutos.

Sentou-se novamente, os olhos castanhos caindo sobre a amiga. Estava tão aérea que sequer reparara no semblante decepcionado do aluno que iria se apresentar, nem nos cochichos que subiram quando a pausa fora anunciada.

– Hina, vou me demitir amanhã porque consegui encontrar o pote de ouro no fim do arco-íris e não preciso mais me preocupar com dinheiro – Ele provocou, encostando-se à poltrona confortavelmente.

– É mesmo, Kiba-kun? Que bom! – Ela respondeu laconicamente. Kiba riu, uma risada forte que a fez finalmente olhar para ele. – O que foi?

– Hina. O que houve? Você tá com a cabeça na lua hoje. Estamos a tarde toda fazendo audições pro papel do Chapeleiro Maluco, já assistimos no mínimo oito coreografias e até agora você não falou nada, só sorriu e olhou pro País das Maravilhas dentro dessa sua cabecinha bonita.

Hinata corou. Estava tentando muito, muito mesmo, mas não conseguia se forçar a parar de pensar na noite anterior. Seu cérebro persistia em faze-la reviver todas as sensações inefáveis que tomaram seu corpo no momento em que Sasuke Uchiha sorrira – de verdade! – para ela, e então tomara seus lábios. Fora firme e carinhoso, como o abraço que ele dera em sua cintura, levando-a gentilmente para mais perto dele. Fora quente e correto, como os dedos dele entrelaçando-se firmemente aos cabelos dela. Fora delicioso e gelado, como a sensação da língua dele invadindo sua boca.

– Desculpa, Kiba. Eu ainda não voltei da exposição de ontem, eu acho. – Ela admitiu, esticando os braços acima do corpo e se espreguiçando.

– Como assim, por quê?

Ela encarou o amigo. Não queria sorrir, mas seus lábios insistiam em se curvar para cima de uma forma que ela achou ser quase permanente. Forçou seu semblante a tornar-se neutro, respirando fundo. Certo, eles tinham se beijado. O que aquilo queria dizer, afinal? O que o fervor de Sasuke contra seu corpo significava, e, mais que isso, o que a devoção com a qual tinha correspondido significava, pelos céus?

Tinham voltado para casa num silêncio indefinido, e Sasuke tinha até descansado a mão em seu joelho por alguns instantes antes de ter que trocar a marcha do carro.

Ela não tinha ideia do que pensar.

– Sasuke e eu nos beijamos ontem.

Hinata observou a boca do amigo se abrir lentamente em espanto, e depois se mover rapidamente em surpresa:

– Vocês o que?

– Nos beij...

– ...de língua? – Ele interrompeu, ansioso.

– Si-sim, Kiba, de lín-língua. – Ela gaguejou, sentindo o rosto esquentar mais uma vez.

– Mas, Hina, vocês não se beijaram nem no casamento! – Ele se virou na poltrona para ficar de frente para ela, segurando com as duas mãos no apoio para o braço. – Ou teve mais alguma coisa nesse meio tempo que eu não fiquei sabendo? – Os olhos se estreitaram, perscrutando o rosto feminino.

– Não! Kiba... Escuta, esses últimos dias têm sido... diferentes. Nós não pulamos nenhum dia do cronograma de trinta dias até agora, e eu acho que isso tá mexendo com a gente. Estamos mais próximos. Em vários sentidos.

– Vocês transaram?! – Ele quase pulou para cima dela, e ela teve que erguer as duas mãos em frente ao corpo, se inclinando para trás em sua poltrona.

– Kiba! Meu Kami! N-não! A gente só se b-beijou! Dá pra você se acalmar e me ouvir? – Kiba se recostou novamente e ela suspirou. – Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, Kiba, mas ele parece mais... Envolvido. Carinhoso.

– Eu não consigo imaginar Uchiha Sasuke carinhoso – Ele resmungou, fazendo uma careta de leve. Puxou um fio inexistente em sua calça de bailarino e prosseguiu – Mas vai devagar, Hinata. Eu sei que você tá envolvida demais nesse cronograma, mesmo que você não admita. Dá pra ver nos seus olhinhos. – Ele disse amorosamente, tocando com o indicador no nariz da amiga – Mas estamos falando de Uchiha Sasuke, coelhinha. Esse beijo pode significar alguma coisa? Pode. Mas pode significar nada? Pode também. Há quantos milhões de anos Sasuke não enfia aquela língua dele na garganta de alguém?

– Nossa, Kiba – A Uchiha torceu o nariz para a expressão usada pelo amigo. – Eu não sei, mas espero que no mínimo dois anos, né. Mas eu também, filhotinho.

– Sim, mas você é mulher. – Diante do olhar repreensivo da outra, ergueu as sobrancelhas – É sério, Hina. Querendo ou não, pra você é mais fácil...

– Hinata-sama – A secretária se aproximou a passos curtos e eficientes –, Uchiha-sama veio buscar a senhora.

– Olha só – Hinata recebeu um olhar sugestivo do Inuzuka –, parece que o príncipe Uchiha está mesmo engajado na causa.

– Para com isso, boboca. – Ela repreendeu, rindo levemente – Obrigada, Naomi. Avisa por favor que eu já tô indo.

– Claro. Com licença. – Ela saiu tão rápido quanto chegou, e Kiba aproveitou para finalizar seu raciocínio:

– Não fica pensando muito sobre as coisas, coelhinha. Pode não ser nada, mas pode ser muita coisa também. – Ele expôs os caninos em um sorriso matreiro. – Deixa acontecer naturalmente... – Cantarolou só pra ver a mulher rir mais uma vez.

– Você não vai me ver chorar, filhote. – Estralou um beijo na bochecha dele e se levantou. – Até amanhã.

Kiba balançou a cabeça, sorrindo, enquanto observava Hinata levar seu corpo delgado para longe dele. Então se levantou, retomando a pose de profissional majestoso que ele era:

– Próximo!

 **x**

– Hime – Sasuke cumprimentou ao ver a esposa atravessar a porta e entrar no lobby da escola. Não trajava as usuais roupas flexíveis que usava para trabalhar – ao invés disso, estava dentro de um vestido esvoaçante simples preto de alças, os pés em uma sandália sem salto da mesma cor. Ela parou na frente dele, abaixando levemente a cabeça para que ele lhe beijasse a fronte.

– Heika – Ela devolveu a saudação, brindando-lhe com um sorriso singelo. Levantou a mão esquerda, passando-a no rosto masculino e acariciando a pele gelada da bochecha do marido. Muito embora aquele cumprimento de ambos fosse um dos muitos rituais que eles adotaram ao longo dos meses para sustentar a postura de casal, Hinata se sentiu estranha. Abaixou a mão e os olhos, fugindo da intensidade negra dos orbes de Sasuke sobre si.

Ela não estava sabendo muito bem como agir com ele desde todos os ocorridos na exposição. De repente, a bolha confortável de casamento de fachada havia estourado, e não havia uma outra bolha para envolvê-los – como seria o caso de um casamento real, ou casamento algum. Assim, estavam, mais uma vez em território desconhecido.

Despertou de seus leves devaneios ao sentir a mão do marido descer por sua espinha, parando na base de suas costas.

– Vamos? – Ele disse, e ela sorriu, se deixando guiar pelo homem, muito embora soubesse fazer aquele caminho até de olhos fechados. Afinal, passava por ali todos os dias; era da sua escola que estavam falando.

 **x**

Sasuke dirigia em silêncio, a voz de Nina Simone sendo o único som dentro do automóvel.

 **And this old world is a new world and a bold world for me...**

 _E esse velho mundo é um novo mundo e um mundo corajoso para mim..._

Se não fosse ele a pessoa que tinha colocado o pendrive de músicas aleatórias para tocar no som, o Uchiha diria que aquela canção tinha sido escolhida de propósito, porque casava direitinho com o que vinha vivendo com Hinata. Eram coisas que já estavam dentro de sua rotina – carinhos, cuidados – e que agora tinham um significado novo. A questão que ficava era se ele tinha coragem o suficiente para mudar a sua rotina confortável e desbravar aquele terreno novo...

– Aonde estamos indo, Sasuke? – A voz suave de Hinata se sobrepôs à da cantora, curiosa. Tinham saído da zona da cidade há cerca de cinco minutos. A estrada íngreme seguia subindo e subindo. Passaram por algumas casas espaçadas com uma vasta vegetação ladeando-as. Sasuke quase sorriu perante à pergunta. Ontem, era ele quem estava na posição de indagar isso.

– Surpresa, Hime. – A moça desviou os olhos da janela e o encarou, sorrindo. Hinata sorria muito. Sasuke gostava.

Foram mais alguns minutos de estrada até o homem parar num campo aberto, composto... de rochas. Hinata desceu do carro e ergueu as sobrancelhas bonitas, surpresa. Apertou qualquer botão do celular para olhar as horas, e então olhou para o céu. Eram seis e meia da tarde e o sol seguia firme.

 **CINCO – Encontrem um lugar ideal para assistirem um pôr-do-sol juntinhos.**

– Hinata? – Sasuke chamou, encarando a esposa que permanecia parada ao lado do carro. Ela olhou para ele. O Uchiha carregava uma sacola de papel que ela não tinha percebido no carro e a esperava alguns passos adiante, sem gravata e com os primeiros botões da camisa abertos. Uma leve brisa brincava com os cabelos já rebeldes dele, e ela finalmente se moveu. Foi ao caminhar para mais perto de Sasuke que Hinata percebeu que estavam em um precipício, conseguia ver o início da quebra do chão à medida que se aproximava.

– Você tem medo de altura? – Ouviu a pergunta que foi feita enquanto o outro estava de costas para si, estendendo um tecido que tinha tirado da sacola no chão, quase na beirinha do abismo. Ela o alcançou, esperando de pé ao lado dele até que ele terminasse de arranjar o lugar para se sentar.

– Não. – Muito a bem da verdade, ela amava. Amava estar no alto, amava observar tudo que estava bem abaixo. Sasuke indicou para que ela se acomodasse – perto o suficiente para apreciar a beleza do despenhadeiro, mas longe o suficiente para não cair nele. Hinata sentou-se na posição borboletinha, tomada fortemente pelo hábito de bailarina clássica, e Sasuke aboletou-se ao seu lado, entregando-lhe um cálice cheio logo em seguida.

– Parcela #7 – Ele explicou com simplicidade, segurando sua própria taça. Aquele era o vinho favorito de Hinata, uma marca chilena com um sabor peculiar. Ela aceitou com um sorriso e voltou a olhar para frente, e Sasuke assistiu a Uchiha levar o cálice aos lábios, a figura feminina recortada contra a luz solar, os lábios cheios beijando com delicadeza o vidro que detinha o líquido. Então virou sua própria taça de uma vez.

Hinata prendeu a respiração, o coração batendo rápido, as borboletas dançando em seu estômago. Tóquio inteira se estendia abaixo deles. Dali, ela conseguia ver o remoto monte Fuji em toda sua imponência; a extensão da Baía de Tóquio parecia mais clara; a Rainbow Bridge parecia menor e menos imponente. Dali, os prédios iluminados pareciam apenas legos acesos; o Skytree parecia um brinquedo de criança; a praia artificial parecia ainda mais calma. Ela soltou o ar devagar, encantada. Virou-se para Sasuke, que parecia sorrir sem curvar os lábios, se é que aquilo era possível.

– Olha – Ele apontou com o queixo, e ela acompanhou o movimento. O sol começava a descer.

A grande estrela vinha em uma velocidade mais rápida que o esperado, cada vez mais baixo, e o céu começava a exibir uma abundância de cores, passando do azul para o laranja, do laranja para o rosa, do rosa para o roxo, e, do roxo, finalmente para um azul mais escuro. Foram minutos que se esvaíram como segundos, se exibindo de forma exuberante ao casal que sempre fora muito urbano. Nenhum deles ousou macular a beleza do momento com palavras, muito embora não estivessem mesmo interessados em verbalizar algo enquanto assistiam àquilo. Sentiam a presença um do outro, entretanto, e era algo que apreciavam. Em algum momento que não conseguiam precisar, deram as mãos, os dedos quentes e finos de Hinata entrelaçando-se aos grandes e frios de Sasuke.

Parecia tudo tão efêmero. Tudo tão passageiro. Tudo tão pequeno.

Sasuke completou de novo o copo de Hinata quando o percebeu quase vazio, já pela terceira vez. Sabia que a esposa apreciava um bom vinho.

– Somos mesmo poeira ao vento, não é, Heika? – Hinata divagou em voz alta quando algumas estrelas pintavam o céu já escuro, sorvendo mais da bebida tinta. Tinha o rosto voltado para cima, os cabelos dançando atrás de si. Encostou a cabeça no ombro do marido, suspirando.

– Poeira estelar. – Ele concordou, pensando em como o universo era infinito. Galáxias e mais galáxias, corpos e mais corpos celestes. Com todos os avanços de conhecimento, de tecnologia, a Terra e seus habitantes continuavam sendo apenas um pedacinho muito, muito minúsculo do todo.

– Você acredita que existe vida inteligente em outros planetas? – A indagação veio de forma repentina e Sasuke riu. Hinata sentou-se de forma ereta para poder olhá-lo de forma espantada, porque, bem, Sasuke riu. Foi uma risada breve, mas aquilo era tão raro que conseguia contar nos dedos de uma mão as vezes que acontecera.

– É claro, Hime. Seria muito egoísmo e prepotência pensar que somos os únicos. – Ele disse, inclinando-se um pouco mais para perto dela. As bochechas dela ostentavam uma vermelhidão já há alguns minutos, ele percebeu, afastando suavemente do rosto feminino uma mecha de cabelo longo que insistia em cair-lhe pela bochecha. Então, se levantou e estendeu a mão para auxiliá-la. – Vamos sair da beira do penhasco. Você é fraca pra bebidas, é perigoso.

– Eu tô bem – Ela disse, mas aceitou a mão oferecida, levantando-se também.

Sentia-se um pouco mais leve e livre, mas, ora, quem não se sentiria assim diante da visão de uma cidade inteira sob seus pés? Sentiu os dedos frios de Sasuke envolverem sua cintura e leva-la de volta para o carro. Ele a deixou encostada ao capô e foi recolher as coisas que trouxera. Quando ele voltou a se aproximar, depois de já ter guardado tudo no automóvel, encostou-se ao lado dela, voltando o rosto para cima, encarando fixamente o céu estrelado que de forma alguma era tão visível quando estavam na cidade. A lua parecia uma versão ampliada dos olhos da Uchiha, ele pensou ao voltar-se para ela. Hinata parecia estudar-lhe as feições com afinco. Ela estendeu uma mão e esfregou levemente os dedos no espaço entre as sobrancelhas dele, a fim de desfazer a ruga que havia ali devido ao franzir de sobrancelhas de Sasuke. Ele segurou a mão dela e beijou-lhe os nós dos dedos.

– Você n-não precisa fazer isso, Sasuke. – A voz saiu baixa, e ele se virou para ela, contemplando as maçãs do rosto avermelhadas e os olhos perolados que encaravam as mãos dos dois entrelaçadas. Ele a soltou e ela timidamente o observou desencostar-se do carro e parar de frente a ela, muito perto.

– Também não preciso fazer isso. – Ele a puxou pela mão, chocando o corpo levemente alcoolizado da mulher no seu. A mão masculina se espalmou nas costas dela, a outra enroscando-se nos fios negro-azulados com firmeza. E então, mais uma vez, ele a beijou.

Hinata sentiu a terra girar devagar, e depois com rapidez e violência. De que adiantava Kiba aconselhá-la a ter cuidado se Sasuke abalava suas estruturas de forma tão arrebatadora? Ela suspirou suavemente contra ele antes que permitisse que a língua dele adentrasse sua boca, fechando os olhos devagar. As mãos pequenas espalmaram-se no tórax do Uchiha, permitindo que Hinata sentisse as batidas do coração dele. Estavam... rápidas. Seu estomago foi aos pés e voltou, e ela demorou a abrir os olhos mesmo depois que se separaram, com Sasuke mordiscando seu lábio inferior com um toque de lascívia.

Ele sinceramente não sabia o que movia Hinata naqueles dias. Claro, também não sabia o que se passava com ele – ou talvez não quisesse admitir. O que sabia é que estava começando a sentir uma estranha necessidade de estar mais próximo daquela mulher que já estava consigo há anos. E, embora não conseguisse precisar se ela sentia o mesmo, conseguia perceber que aqueles momentos a agradavam também.

– Mas você também não precisa corresponder, Hime.

– E-eu só não entendo o q-que está acontecendo, Heika. – Ela murmurou embaraçada, se esforçando para não desviar o olhar cristalino do dele, que permanecia muito perto, segurando-a contra si.

– Sinceramente, eu também não. – Ele admitiu, para a surpresa dela. Sasuke queria dizer-lhe que passara o dia pensando nela. Queria dizer que passara horas ponderando no significado do que estavam fazendo. Queria dizer que que gostava do perfume dela, que achava as bochechas coradas um charme. – Acho que estamos... flertando. Nos conhecendo.

– Geralmente as pessoas fazem isso antes do casamento – Ela pontuou com um sorriso, e, por um momento, os únicos sons que ouviram foram os da natureza noturna despertando.

E então, com firmeza, Sasuke indagou: – Você quer que pare?

Ela piscou algumas vezes e mordeu o lábio inferior. Olhou para as estrelas. E pensou que em toda a imensidão da Terra, da galáxia e do universo, era ali que ela estava. Com Sasuke.

– Não.

– Ótimo, porque eu também não.

 **...and I'm feeling good.**

 _...e eu me sinto bem_.

* * *

Gente, desculpa pela demora. Tem dois empregos aqui em casa, e não são do meu marido – SÃO MEUS! KDHSIUDHSI A correria esses dias foi louca, e eu passei essas semanas rascunhando cenas em pedaços de papel durante meu expediente. Eu parei pra reorganizar todos os desafios, também – tirei alguns e coloquei outros, para melhor desenvolver a fanfic.

E é isso aí! Me mandem as opiniões de vocês, é muito importante pra mim. Beijão, até o próximo!


	6. SEIS

Naruto não me pertence de forma alguma.

 **TRINTA DIAS A DOIS**

Sextas-feiras geralmente eram corridas. Cheias de reuniões, decisões, relatórios, pessoas falando e dores de cabeça. Naquele fim de tarde, Uchiha Sasuke já tinha passado por tudo aquilo e encontrava-se dentro de seu carro, ainda parado no estacionamento da empresa, massageando a têmpora devagar e olhando para a tela do telefone, lendo a conversa que tivera com Naruto mais cedo.

[19/04, 15:05] Dobe: teme, cê tá lembrado que hj eh o dia de sairmos juntos, né?

[19/04, 15:30] Sasuke: Sim.

[19/04, 15:32] Dobe: cê n vai falar mais nada? sugestão de lugar, n sei?

[19/04, 15:35] Dobe: tá

[19/04, 15:40] Dobe: vc é um inútil, teme

[19/04, 15:41] Dobe: dei uma olhada aqui e encontrei a festa perfeita!

[19/04, 16:00] Sasuke: Pode ser.

[19/04, 16:02] Dobe: pode ser? cê nem perguntou q festa eh

[19/04, 16:02] Dobe: cara...

[19/04, 16:19] Dobe: comprei nossos ingressos e eh um festa à fantasia e eu n quero ouvir reclamações

[19/04, 16:40] Sasuke: Tá.

[19/04, 16:41] Dobe: 😤😤😤

[19/04, 16:46] Dobe: 👍

Festa à fantasia. Por que ele não dera atenção àquele loiro cabeça oca quando ainda havia tempo para mudar aquela programação? Agora já era tarde. Sequer sabia o que ia vestir. Será que se fosse vestido de terno e gravata poderia dizer que estava fantasiado de empresário?

Com um suspiro, bloqueou a tela do telefone, jogando-o no banco do passageiro, e deu partida. Haveriam de dar um jeito.

 **x**

Hinata deu um último ponto no collant, rompendo a linha que segurava a agulha e erguendo a roupa para poder observar o resultado do seu trabalho. Deitou a vestimenta ao lado da sua, alisando o tecido.

Graças aos céus sabia costurar. E tinha acesso a collants, tecidos e afins, porque precisava daqueles materiais na academia de dança. E tinha um conhecimento até que considerável em cultura popular, então pôde escolher com calma que personagens iria improvisar. Ao olhar as duas fantasias sobre a cama, ela achou ter feito um bom trabalho. Só esperava servisse em Sasuke.

 **SEIS – Façam um programa a dois mais dois e convidem um casal de amigos para sair**

Pouco depois das dez da noite, os Uchiha desciam do táxi que tomaram até a boate onde a festa seria. Ainda do lado de fora já foram brindados com a visão de algumas fantasias, das mais simples até as mais elaboradas.

– Teme! – Ouviram o grito antes de ver a figura de Naruto se aproximar, alguns instantes depois de chegar. – Hinata-chan!

– Não grita, Naruto – Sakura ralhou, já se aproximando do outro casal.

Naruto estava dentro de uma blusa azul clara que possuía um capuz branco com orelhinhas, um short azul escuro e uma mochila verde nas costas. Já Sakura, usava um vestido rosa com detalhes em roxo que ia até os pés e possuía mangas bufantes. Levava uma coroa fina nos longos cabelos rosáceos.

– Boa noite, Sasuke-kun. Boa noite, Hinata-chan. – Sakura saudou calmamente quando já estavam perto o suficiente para falar sem gritar.

– Boa noite – Hinata sorriu e então sentiu a mão de Sasuke serpentear por cima da sua roupa e parar em um abraço protetor em sua cintura. Subitamente, ficou consciente de que sua fantasia era bastante reveladora: um collant preto, de mangas longas, justo demais, com um cinto dourado e vermelho que caía de forma folgada por seu quadril; as pernas estavam cobertas apenas por uma meia-calça branca fina que terminava numa botinha preta de cano curto. Havia também uma capa azul escuro que terminava em um capuz, mas, se Hinata não ficasse segurando, a capa não ficava fechada.

– O Finn e a Princesa Jujuba não são um casal. – Sasuke disse de forma displicente.

– A Ravena e o Asa Noturna também não, idiota – Naruto retorquiu, chegando mais perto para analisar o amigo melhor. Estreitou os olhos azuis, observando a máscara de Sasuke mais de perto. – Teme... Você tá usando maquiagem?

– ...sim.

E então a pequena Uchiha riu. Quando sentiu três pares de olhos sobre si, ela se controlou, e, vermelha, se explicou:

– Fui eu quem fez a fantasia. – Passou a mão sobre o símbolo de águia azul que bordara no collant preto, e depois subiu com os dedos até o ombro de Sasuke, onde descansou. – Se ele usasse a máscara sem o lápis de olho, ia ficar estranho, e, bem...

– Hinata é bem perfeccionista quando quer. – Sasuke completou, com o que Sakura podia jurar que era uma careta.

– Você que fez? As duas? Cara, você é muito talentosa, Hina-chan! – Naruto exclamou, observando o cinto de utilidades que ornava a cintura de Sasuke, os detalhes azuis da manga do uniforme de herói, e depois voltando sua atenção à pedra vermelha em formato de losango que se encontrava entre as sobrancelhas de Hinata, que repartira a franja ao meio para dar evidência àquele detalhe.

– Vamos ficar aqui fora a noite toda? – Sakura puxou o marido pela mão, de repente ansiosa para entrar na boate.

Hinata não tinha reparado no lugar ainda, mas, quando o fez, parou estática por um momento. Ela conhecia bem o estabelecimento, embora não pisasse ali há alguns anos. Procurou pela figura de Naruto, e, quando seus olhares se cruzaram, ele sorriu. Um daqueles sorrisos iluminados que só ele tinha. Ela desviou o olhar, tímida, balançou a cabeça de leve e seguiu com os outros.

Entraram. O lugar era dividido em dois andares: embaixo, um barzinho com mesas e cadeiras de madeira dispostos pelo cômodo, uma iluminação limpa e clara, música ambiente ecoando. Haviam vários pôsteres de artistas diversos dispostos pelas paredes azuis. Ao fundo do salão, uma escada que dava para o segundo ambiente, que era basicamente uma enorme sala escura, cheia de jogos de luz, que funcionava como pista de dança.

Como chegaram cedo, o estabelecimento ainda estava relativamente vazio; assim, não foi difícil acharem uma mesa. Sentaram-se.

– O que vocês fizeram nesses dias? – Naruto perguntou, sendo, sem surpresa, o primeiro a iniciar o diálogo assim que se acomodaram.

– Nós brincamos daquilo... Como é o nome do jogo, Hime? – Sasuke perguntou, olhando para a esposa.

– "Quem sou eu", meu bem. – Ela respondeu, sorrindo para ele e estendendo a mão até a nuca dele, onde permaneceu fazendo um leve carinho.

– Ah! – Exclamou o loiro, e Hinata lembrou-se que não estava sozinha com Sasuke, como era de costume. Sentiu o rosto esquentar em tons de vermelho e recolheu a mão; ergueu os dedos no ar, ao invés disso, esperando chamar a atenção do garçom. – Nós jogamos...

– CALA A BOCA, NARUTO – Sakura interrompeu, quase pulando em cima do marido. – Eles não precisam saber que jogamos StripPoker.

– Então você não deveria ter contado. – Sasuke pontuou. Sakura cobriu a face com a mão, suspirando baixo, enquanto Naruto ria.

– Sasuke cozinhou, também – Hinata complementou – O ratatouille ficou muito bom.

– Sorte a sua – Naruto comentou, vendo o garçom se aproximar. – Sakura quase colocou fogo na casa inteira tentando fazer um lámen.

– Pelo menos eu não te levei pra uma exposição de fotos de um animal que você tem PÂNICO – Sakura se exaltou, depois cruzou os braços e fez bico. Hinata achou engraçado.

– Vocês são uma negação – Sasuke disse, disfarçando um sorriso.

– Boa noite – Uma moça alta os cumprimentou, segurando um bloquinho e uma caneta. Tinha os cabelos verdes presos em dois coques no alto da cabeça, uma bandana com um símbolo de folha amarrada na testa, vestia uma blusa estilo clássico japonesa branca com detalhes em bordô, de mangas longas, e uma calça também bordô. Estava fantasiada de ninja. – Posso ajudá-los?

– Boa noite. – A voz suave de Hinata foi a primeira a ser ouvida. – Por favor, eu gostaria de saquê de maçã.

– Dois, por gentileza – Sakura complementou, massageando as têmporas.

– E duas cervejas, por favor. – Sasuke arrematou.

– Aqui não mudou quase nada desde o ensino médio – Naruto comentou, olhando em volta. O olhar dele terminou na Uchiha, mas ela se recusou a devolvê-lo, fixando sua visão na mesa cheia de imperfeições – Lembra, Hinata?

– Le-lembro – Ela finalmente o olhou, ruborizando levemente. Os olhares de Sakura e de Sasuke se alternavam entre ela e o loiro, e ela respirou fundo antes e explicar, torcendo para não gaguejar: – Naruto e eu fazíamos aulas de salsa aqui às terças e quintas no ensino médio. – Foi assim que ele finalmente a notou, anos atrás. Naruto chegou, esfuziante como sempre, atrapalhado como nunca, e acabou convencendo Hinata a ser sua tutora até que ele conseguisse acompanhar os demais alunos da turma.

– Isso foi naquela vez que você queria aprender a dançar para impressionar a Sakura? – Sasuke quebrou o silêncio constrangedor que por instantes dominou a mesa, tentando empurrar para longe a sensação incômoda que se instalara na boca de seu estômago.

– Foi – Naruto coçou a nuca, um sorriso constrangido no rosto. – Foi quando ela começou a gostar de música latina.

– Não sei de onde você tirou que eu ia me impressionar com você dançando salsa só porque eu gostava de RBD – Sakura riu, divertida – Existem várias modalidades de música latina, meu amor.

– Eu não sabia disso na época – Ele retrucou quase com vergonha, recordando da apresentação solo que fizera no pátio do colégio.

De maneira conveniente, a moça que os atendera voltou trazendo os pedidos. Hinata brincou com o indicador na borda de seu copo, sentindo a mão que permanecia em repouso sobre a mesa ser firmemente envolvida pelos dedos masculinos de Sasuke, num aperto quase incômodo. Olhou para o marido, porém os ônix dele permaneciam fixos em sua cerveja.

Sasuke estava... com ciúmes?

Hinata sorriu, acariciando as costas da mão do marido com o polegar. Sorveu dois goles da sua bebida e olhou para os demais na mesa.

– Ah... Vamos subir? – A Uchiha chamou, levantando-se, puxando Sasuke pela mão. Seguiram os quatro, a cada passo ouvindo a música mais e mais alta.

Sasuke não se lembrava de ter saído para dançar com a esposa alguma vez na vida. Na realidade, não se lembrava de ter saído para dançar mais que cinco vezes na vida. Certo, houveram aquelas vezes que dançara nos aniversários dos amigos... E dançara uma valsa com Hinata na ocasião do casamento, já que ela era uma dançarina. Mas tudo que Uchiha Sasuke se propunha a fazer, fazia com perfeição. E, bem, ele não sabia dançar com perfeição. Hinata sabia. Era mais um contra.

Tudo isso fugiu da mente dele quando sentiu as mãos de Hinata serpentearem por seus ombros e o calor do corpo dela aconchegando-se ao seu, movendo-se de acordo com o ritmo rápido da música que tomava o ambiente escuro. Respirou fundo, tentando deixar seus movimentos seguirem também a batida, colocando as mãos na cintura da Uchiha.

Perto deles, Naruto se mexia de forma exageradamente animada, como não poderia deixar de ser. Sakura ria, balançando as mãos acima da cabeça. Aqueles dois se divertiriam em qualquer lugar, Sasuke pensou, a sombra de um sorriso nos lábios.

Perderam as contas de quantas músicas dançaram, entre as rápidas e as lentas. Sasuke viu-se relaxado, divertindo-se. E foi naquele momento que as luzem acenderam-se no fundo do vasto cômodo, um clarão ricocheteando por entre as quatro paredes escuras e focando-se numa estrutura de metal, e uma voz muito empolgada ecoou acima da música, que reduzira-se a um mero som ambiente, diferente do som poderoso que estivera reverberando naquele salão.

– BOA NOITE A TODOS! E bem-vindos ao Baile do Lee. – Um homem com cabelos pretíssimos, muito lisos e em formato de tigela, cumprimentou lá de cima do palco que Hinata não reparara que estava armado no salão. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, olhando para o lado, procurando encarar Naruto. Lee? – Espero que estejam se divertido e usando todo o fogo da juventude de vocês! – As pessoas ao redor assoviaram, bradaram e aplaudiram. Os olhos azuis do Uzumaki encararam aos cinzentos da Uchiha, com uma expressão surpresa também impressa neles. Certo... – Hoje, temos presenças ilustres! E eu gostaria de convidar essas pessoas para subirem ao palco e demonstrarem seu talento musical a vocês. Por favor, Naruto e Hinata, venham até aqui!

Fachos de luz branca surgiram, iluminando os dois referidos. Hinata apertou a mão de Sasuke, sentindo o rosto ficar alarmantemente quente e, por conseguinte, vermelho. Próximo a si, Naruto coçava a nuca, sem jeito. As pessoas ao redor dele gritavam incentivos, e, depois de uma breve troca de olhares – cinzas nos negros, negros nos esmeraldinos, esmeraldinos nos azuis, azuis nos cinzas –, o casal convocado seguiu para o palco, os holofotes seguindo-os.

– Naruto – Hinata murmurou, caminhando próxima a ele –, você sabia disso?

– Não, Hina-chan. Eu juro! – Ele sussurrou de volta, soando algo como desesperado – A gente vai ter que dançar?

– Provavelmente – Essa única palavra foi a última coisa que ela conseguiu dizer antes de alcançar a escada pequena do palco, sentindo Lee segurá-la pelo pulso e apressá-la degraus acima.

Lee tinha aulas com eles. Era um entusiasta das danças latinas, sempre muito energético e muito devoto da dança. Na época, dizia com frequência que gostaria de seguir sua vida guiado pela salsa... Hinata não dera atenção o suficiente para se lembrar do fato antes daquele momento, e Naruto muito menos.

Ela piscou duas vezes antes de se ver abraçada pelo antigo colega e vê-lo enolver Naruto num cumprimento rápido em seguida.

– Que bom ter vocês aqui! Vou colocar a música de vocês, tudo bem? Boa sorte!

Rápido assim, o loiro e a morena se viram empurrados até o centro do palco e abandonados lá. Hinata quase sentiu as pernas amolecerem de nervoso, e Naruto por pouco controlou o eterno impulso de coçar a nuca.

Hinata suspirou, tirando a capa que trazia sobre os ombros, enquanto Naruto fazia o mesmo com a mochila verde que fazia parte de sua fantasia. Não havia como dizer não a Lee. Sequer sabiam onde ele estava no momento.

A moça se aproximou do loiro, colocando-se de lado, apoiando uma mão no ombro dele.

– Você ainda se lembra dos passos? – A pergunta urgente foi abafada pelo primeiro toque quente da música. As luzes iluminaram-nos e, bom, Kami-sama que os ajudasse, porque não havia volta. Naruto segurou firmemente a cintura de Hinata enquanto ela virava a cabeça com vigor para o lado e a jogava para trás. Seu corpo pequeno foi erguido e ela cruzou as pernas no ar, uma por cima da outra, sustentada pelo homem de pele dourada. Os saltos voltaram a bater no chão metálico no ritmo da música e Hinata enlaçou uma perna ao redor da cintura do homem, que a jogou com segurança para trás, o tronco fazendo um movimento circular antes de Hinata voltar as faces para perto das de Naruto.

 _Oooô lariá laiô obá obá obá... Oooô ooô ooô lariá laiô obá obá obá_

 _Mas que nada, sai da minha frente eu quero passar_

– Eu lembro sim, Hina-chan – Ele enfim a respondeu e ela se afastou, sendo girada. A mão direita de Naruto permanecia segurando a esquerda dela enquanto, girando, ela se agachava. Girando e girando ela subiu e ele a ergueu de novo, dessa vez jogando-a por trás do pescoço dele, a segurando em seguida, pousando-a no chão novamente. Afastaram-se, rebolando no ritmo dos trompetes, e Hinata sorriu grande, confortável. Dançar era o que sabia fazer, o que fazia com maestria, o que a tirava de dentro do receptáculo tímido que geralmente a escondia. Sentiu-se feliz de poder compartilhar aquele momento com o Uzumaki depois de tantos anos, também. Sem malícia e sem paixão, apenas a música. A mão dele serpenteou pela barriga dela, parando nas costas, e ele então girou e girou, enquanto ela se movia no mesmo lugar. A sincronia de olhares e movimentos permanecia a mesma, nenhum dos dois deixou de reparar. O movimento final chegou rápido, uma Hinata de pernas erguidas no ar, quase em um escapate, sustentada por Naruto, e então a abertura no chão, com ele ajoelhado muito próximo de si.

Silêncio. E então palmas e assovios, e a música de boate voltou, e Hinata e Naruto riam entre si e abraçavam um Rock Lee radiante.

– Vocês foram ótimos! – Ele ainda batia palmas, os olhos redondos brilhando. – Vocês sempre são ótimos juntos.

– Obrigada, Lee. Mas não faça isso de novo, tá? – O sorriso ofegante veio acompanhado de um balançar de cabeça que deveria ser repreensivo, mas foi gentil.

– Desculpe, Hinata. Não consegui me controlar. – Ele pediu, ainda sorrindo – Meu fogo da juventude pediu pelo de vocês.

– Valeu, Lee. – Naruto disse, e eles desceram do palco. No pé da escada, um sério Uchiha aguardando-nos.

– Heika? – Hinata chamou, prendendo novamente a capa da fantasia aos ombros. O olhar duro dele ficou um momento em Naruto e depois parou nela, sério.

– Estamos indo embora, Hinata.

* * *

BOA TARDE!  
Primeiramente, mil desculpas, de novo, pela demora. A vida do lado de cá tá um caos, e, quando finalmente consegui sentar pra escrever... Salsa. Gente. Vocês já assistiram uma apresentação de salsa? Já é assustador que um ser humano consiga dançar daquele jeito... agora, imagina escrever aquilo? Espero que tenha ficado minimamente ok. KKKKKKKK  
Temos uma capa nova e agora temos também uma playlist inspirada em 30 dias a dois! Quem quiser acompanhar, o link tá aqui embaixo. Quem quiser sugerir músicas, é só me mandar!  
No spotify: user/12145463670/playlist/74NTciVBrCskXCaRiD4CZB?si=wPTeEqF0RBSRX6LwnoSz7Q  
Beijão, e até a próxima, que espero ser em breve!


	7. SETE

Naruto não me pertence de forma alguma.

 **TRINTA DIAS A DOIS**

Dizem que não faz bem um casal ir dormir brigado. O que era ótimo, porque não houve briga alguma entre os dois... e nem palavras.

Quando Uchiha Sasuke comunicou à esposa que estavam de partida, simplesmente virou-se e seguiu para a saída. A pobre ex-Hyuuga precisou correr para acompanhar o marido, pois ficara ainda um tempo parada, em choque, no mesmo lugar; mal percebendo Sakura puxar Naruto pela orelha, falando alguma coisa muito alto, completamente vermelha. Quando finalmente o alcançou, ofegante, chamando por Sasuke, ele não respondeu. Hinata suspirou de forma resignada e o acompanhou em silêncio.

Na beirada da avenida, Sasuke acenou até que um táxi parasse. Abriu a porta para que Hinata entrasse e então deu a volta no veículo, entrando do outro lado. Hinata informou ao motorista o destino e então a viagem foi extremamente silenciosa. De uma forma desconfortável.

Pouca coisa há para se contar sobre o restante do caminho, permeado de silêncio e constrangimento. Agora, estavam ali, deitados, no escuro, e Hinata tinha certeza de que Sasuke não dormia, mesmo que a única coisa que pudesse distinguir da figura masculina fossem as costas.

– H-heika – Hinata tentou, a voz saindo grossa por ter ficado muito tempo calada. Ela pigarreou, tentando controlar a sensação gelada e incomoda que se apoderara de seu corpo – Eu sinto muito que você tenha ficado chateado. Não foi minha intenção causar qualquer... desconforto. – Ela respirou fundo, movendo-se na cama até que estivesse de barriga para cima. Encarou o teto no escuro. Por que determinadas coisas eram tão difíceis? Nunca tinha parado para pensar que um dia teria aquela conversa com Sasuke. Mas também não poderia deixar de fazê-lo. – Mas, Sasuke, eu sou uma bailarina. Eu danço. E nem sempre é uma coreografia solo. As pessoas... Bom, as pessoas me tocam. E, olha... – Pausou mais uma vez. Muito embora Sasuke não a estivesse vendo, o rosto dela ficou tão vermelho janto maçãs maduras. Ela fechou os olhos, se concentrando para falar tudo o que necessitava – Se você... e... e e-eu... Se nós estamos m-mesmo flertando e t-testando um relacionamento r-real, eu preciso que você c-confie em mim quanto a isso.– Pronto. Não achou que conseguiria, mas, no fim, colocara tudo para fora.

Sasuke, naturalmente, não respondeu. A cabeça ainda fervilhava com a imagem das mãos de Naruto estando em toda parte pelo corpo de Hinata; do sorriso límpido que ela exibiu para aquele loiro idiota; da confiança e sincronia que os dois claramente possuíam. Claro, de forma racional, o Uchiha concordava com cada palavra que Hinata havia dito; afinal, se ele fosse reagir mal cada vez que Hinata dançasse com outrem, nunca teria paz. Mas, às vezes, como no momento, ele não conseguia ser racional. Tudo que atingia sua mente era a sensação amarga que escorregara por suas veias só de se lembrar daquela noite.

 **x**

 **[20/04, 02:04] Naruto:** Hina-chan

 **[20/04, 02:04] Naruto:** desculpa pela confusão

 **[20/04, 02:05] Naruto:** eu achei que escolher o lugar onde a gente fazia aula seria legal pra relembrar a adolescência

 **[20/04, 02:05] Naruto:** mas a Sakura-chan e o Teme não gostaram muito

 **[20/04, 02:04] Naruto:** enfim, foi mal mesmo, não queria te causar problemas

 **[20/04, 07:30] Hinata U. :** Tudo bem, Naruto, de verdade. Espero que esteja tudo certo entre você e a Sakura-chan também.

Hinata colocou o telefone de lado com um suspiro. Estava vestida em um robe salmão de seda, sentada sobre uma perna na poltrona da sala, os cabelos escorregando pelos ombros enquanto ela lia os e-mails no notebook que equilibrava em seu colo.

Aparentemente estava com problemas na academia de dança: a empresa onde sempre encomendava os cenários dos espetáculos simplesmente não tinha disponibilidade para montar o daquele ano. A Uchiha segurou a ponte do nariz por um momento, esfregando, em seguida, a franja, empurrando-a para cima na sequência. Por que as coisas davam errado todas de uma vez?

Ela abaixou a tampa do laptop, deixando-o no estofado ao lado e levantando-se.

As aulas da academia se estendiam a turmas aos sábados, também. Geralmente, Hinata não aparecia lá nesses dias; confiava o andamento das turmas aos respectivos professores, afinal, ela raramente ficava à frente de alguma turma convencional.

Agora, não sabia se ia ou não à academia. Não era certeza de que conseguiria resolver alguma coisa quanto ao espetáculo no fim de semana... Mas também não sabia se ficava em casa, com aquele clima esquisito, sem saber sequer se iam continuar com o cronograma. A verdade é que estava tentando se enfiar na rotina de trabalho para evitar pensar no desentendimento com Sasuke. Não esperava ficar tão sensibilizada com aquilo.

– Hime, por que você tá parada, em pé, no meio da sala há cinco minutos?

Hinata piscou. Sasuke estava parado sob o portal da sala, segurando uma caneca de café e observando-a. Vestia uma calça jeans, uma camiseta de Star Wars e um coturno, e levava um óculos de sol emaranhado no cabelo. Ela abriu a boca para responder e rir e erguer as sobrancelhas e ter qualquer reação, qualquer uma. Mas não conseguiu fazer nada. Fazer o que? Não estava entendendo nada.

– Não vai se vestir para sairmos?

A mulher o olhou, e então acenou e saiu, confusa e aliviada.

 **x**

– Vire à direita em. Cem. Metros. – A voz mecânica do GPS instruiu, e Hinata acionou a seta, seguindo o mapa online. Naquela manhã, ela dirigia de forma calma e tranquila, em silëncio. Os longos cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, e ela usava uma blusa mostarda de bolinhas brancas por dentro da calça jeans de cintura alta que tinha as barras dobradas nos tornozelos. Batucava os dedos no volante, pensativa.

Ainda agora, não haviam conversado. Não só sobre o ocorrido da noite anterior, mas sobre... nada. Hinata não sabia se deveria quebrar o silêncio, afinal, não tinha sido ela a instalar o clima estranho entre os dois; por outro lado, não era orgulhosa o suficiente para deixar a frágil intimidade entre os dois afundar por tão pouco. E não custava nada... Abriu a boca e puxou ar, pronta para começar um diálogo, quando a voz de Sasuke a surpreendeu.

– Você já teve algum animal de estimação? – Uchiha Sasuke, sim, era orgulhoso. Portanto, aquela fora uma atitude difícil. Mas também ele não achou justo que fosse a esposa a findar o silêncio, já que na noite anterior ela falara tanto e ele... Bom, ele, nada. Ele a observou, o olhar cinzento caindo surpreso sobre ele por poucos instantes antes de voltar à estrada.

– Hm... Não. Sempre quisemos, Hanabi e eu, mas papai nunca gostou. Eu queria ter um gato, queria um hamster, um cachorro... Na verdade, até um peixinho dourado servia! Mas otou-san sempre foi muito rígido quanto a isso. Quando eu descobri que o Kiba-kun tinha um cachorro, nossa! Acho que virei criança de novo. Rolava com o Akamaru no parque, dava banho nele, fazia a farra. – Ela respondeu, um fluxo de palavras que jorrou ao mínimo incentivo de Sasuke. E então corou, as bochechas queimando em vermelho. Por que ansiava tanto em conversar com o Uchiha? Balançou a cabeça, negando mentalmente várias coisas. Pigarreou. – E você?

E ele? No que estava pensando quando Hinata se empolgara falando de animais, contando várias coisas, animada? E no que divagava quando ela percebeu que disparara a falar e ficara adoravelmente vermelha?

Santo Kami, ele estava perdido.

– Tive uma chinchila quando era pequeno. – Sasuke respondeu quando finalmente conseguiu focar na pergunta. – O Sharingan. Era uma chinchila macho. Ele morreu de tristeza quando Itachi partiu.

– Heika – Ela disse, e olhou para ele brevemente, o olhar triste – Eu sinto muito.

– Tudo bem. Eu acho que eu não ia conseguir cuidar dele, porque ia me lembrar muito do nii-san, então...

– Desculpa. – Ela disse novamente, sentindo-se estranhamente triste. Deveria ser muito solitário crescer sendo a única criança da casa... Ainda mais se o pai do Uchiha fosse tão rígido quanto o seu próprio, o que parecia ser o caso.

Mas então ele colocou a mão displicentemente sobre o joelho dela, e ela deixou esses pensamentos irem embora e um novo surgir – eles estavam ali, agora, juntos de alguma maneira. E ela iria tentar mesmo fazer com que desse certo.

 **SETE – Dêem uma passeada numa feira de adoção de pets, para conhecer mascotes e quem sabe até mesmo levar um novo amiguinho para casa**

Hinata colocou os óculos escuros grandes demais no rosto. Estava realmente muito claro do lado de fora. Sasuke de alguma forma conseguira tirar os óculos que estavam no cabelo rebelde e coloca-los também aonde deveriam estar, diante dos olhos.

A moça sentiu os dedos masculinos envolverem os seus, firmes e gelados, e então o polegar de Sasuke dançar carinhosamente pelas costas de sua mão. Por mais que aquele fosse um gesto corriqueiro, era estranho ocorrer de forma tão natural sem que houvesse alguém por perto observando-os. Era bobo, mas naqueles momentos Hinata se sentia uma adolescente tolinha e apaixonada.

Não que estivesse apaixonada, claro.

Sasuke viu uma criança correr bem próxima a eles, as bochechas gordinhas infladas com o riso e os bracinhos erguidos para frente, na direção do filhote de cachorro que ele perseguia, e não conseguiu evitar o sorriso que rasgou-lhe os lábios. Será que os seus filhos teriam dedinhos tão rechonchudos quanto aqueles do pequeno que corria? Esperava que sim. Adoraria ver a mãozinha pequena apertando os dedos quentes de Hinata.

Agora, desde quando Uchiha Sasuke Sasuke pensava com carinho em crianças e imaginava situações específicas envolvendo as suas futuras crias? Aquilo não era normal.

Era influência do clima familiar e alegre da feira de adoção, ele decidiu. Sim, definitivamente era isso.

Sua atenção voltou-se para frente quando sentiu sua mão ser puxada levemente, porque Hinata estava arrastando-o para um stand de cachorros.

– Meu Kami, que coisinhas mais lindinhas – Ela disse, abaixando-se para olhar os filhotes de cachorro mais de perto. As pequenas criaturinhas estavam de pé sobre duas patas, apoiadas nas grades de proteção, uns sobre os outros, latindo de um jeito feliz. Os rabinhos balançavam com tanta alegria que sacudiam o corpinho todo.

Andaram, passeando por filhotes gordinhos de cachorro, bebês esbeltos de gatos, miniaturas barulhentas de pássaros, versões jovens de hamsters e ratos de laboratório. Foram horas de passeio onde Uchiha Sasuke observou a esposa sorrir e se derreter, pegar no colo e fazer carinho, conversar com voz fininha e rir de novo. É claro, ele não deixara de sorrir também, muito embora não soubesse se a causa eram os filhotes ou Hinata.

– E então, Hime – o homem disse quando enfim visitaram o último stand –, vai querer adotar algum?

– Posso? – Ela perguntou e os olhos cresceram com esperança, a mão dela apertando a sua com expectativa. Sasuke pensou que parecia uma criança ganhando algo que queria muito.

– É claro que pode, meu amor – Meu amor. De onde aquilo tinha saído? Tão cheio de carinho, ternura e sentimentos inefáveis? Sasuke sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e desviou o olhar, sem deixar de segurar os dedos da Uchiha entre os seus.

Meu amor. A mulher sentiu algo quente crescer de seu estômago para seu coração e se espalhar em ondas por seu corpo. As pernas de repente viraram gelatina, as bochechas de repente tornaram-se em tomates. E ela sorriu. Não se lembrava de ter dado um sorriso desses antes, tão cheio de sentimentos que ela sequer conseguia nomear.

Às vezes, surtos de coragem ocorrem; e são mais fortes se acontecem simultaneamente a momentos de felicidade intensa.

Hinata estava muito feliz.

Expressou aquilo lançando os braços ao redor do pescoço do marido, colocando-se nas pontas dos pés e plantando um selinho sorridente nos lábios de um surpreso Sasuke.

Era fácil fazer Hinata feliz, ele percebeu. E era bom, também. Ótimo, inclusive. Antes que ela se afastasse, ele firmou uma mão na base das costas dela e a outra, emaranhou nos fios negro-azulados, mantendo-a ali, junto a si. E então aprofundou o beijo.

Beijar Hinata era sempre bom. Perceber ela se soltando, saindo de tímida a entregue, era uma percepção única. Os lábios dela se abriram para receber a língua dele, e ele, de forma devagar porém ávida, explorou cada cantinho da boca feminina.

Hinata estava derretida sob o toque do marido, as borboletas em festa ameaçando sair do estômago e voar corpo afora. Enrolou os dedos nos cabelos rebeldes da nuca de Sasuke, puxando levemente, como se pudesse trazê-lo mais para perto de si. E podia, percebeu, quando sentiu a mão grande do marido descer até sua bunda e pressioná-la mais de encontro a ele.

Sasuke achou que Hinata se afastaria imediatamente. Hinata achou que explodiria de tão quente ficara. E então o ar faltou, e os dois se afastaram, Sasuke com um sorrisinho provocante no canto dos lábios e Hinata com o rosto e pescoço vermelhos.

– Vamos resgatar nosso novo pet? – Sasuke disse casualmente, deixando uma mordida no queixo da esposa. Quase tinha esquecido como era prazeroso provocar Hinata e observar as reações dela.

– V-vamos – Ela se repreendeu mentalmente por ainda gaguejar e pegou novamente a mão dele, virando-se e desbravando a exposição de forma rápida porque, além de ser uma desculpa para não ter que ficar encarando Sasuke, não queria perder o bichinho que queria adotar para outra pessoa.

Pararam em frente a um stand simples. Uma pequena grade mantinha dois gatos, adultos, um preto e um branco, bem calmos; e na grade ao lado alguns filhotinhos gordinhos, rajados, amontoados um por cima do outro. Uma moça estava sentada num banquinho, usando o telefone.

– Bom dia – Hinata chamou, parada diante dela com um sorriso.

– Bom dia – A moça respondeu, olhando para Hinata por cima do telefone – Os filhotes estão com três meses de idade, já comem ração e já usam caixinha de areia. Tenho um macho ainda, e quatro fêmeas.

– Certo... Mas e sobre esses aqui? – A Uchiha questionou, agachando-se diante da grade dos gatos adultos, esticando a mão para fazer carinho atrás das orelhas do gato preto.

– Ah... É um macho e uma fêmea, o Yin e a Yang. Os dois são castrados, tem dois anos de idade e estão para adoção conjunta, só pode levar um se for levar o outro. – A explicação veio no momento que a moça finalmente abaixou o telefone para encarar o casal diante de si. Era muito difícil que alguém se interessasse pelos gatos adultos quando podiam levar filhotes.

As pérolas de Hinata brilharam na direção de Sasuke, que encarou a moça responsável pelos bichanos por um breve momento.

– Vamos adotar.

E foi dessa forma que a pequena família Hyuuga-Uchiha começou a crescer.


	8. OITO

Naruto não me pertence de forma alguma.

 **TRINTA DIAS A DOIS**

Seria mentira dizer que os Uchihas não haviam estranhado acordar com miados de gato pela manhã, e seria também mentira dizer que eles entenderam de imediato o que aqueles seres felinos queriam. Quando Yang, a gata branca, miou de forma arisca na porta do quarto do casal e Yin, manhoso, subiu na cama deles e cutucou o nariz de Sasuke com a patinha negra, o homem estranhou. Primeiro, pensou de onde aquela patinha que tocara seu rosto tinha saído. Depois, quando se lembrou, perguntou-se o que aquele animal poderia possivelmente querer às – virou-se para olhar o relógio no criado mudo – sete e meia da manhã. Yin, sentado entre os rostos de Sasuke e Hinata, miou novamente, insatisfeito com a falta de reação do seu dono.

– O que foi, Heika? – A voz sonolenta de Hinata se fez ouvir, e os olhos dela se abriram lentamente. Sorriu ao ver o gato sentado e o rosto meio confuso, meio rabugento do marido. Estendeu a mão e fez um carinho atrás da orelha de Yin, sentando-se preguiçosamente e puxando o gato preto para seu colo. – O que foi, mamãe?

O gato se esfregou nela, e Yang se aproximou também, miando no pé da cama. Hinata se levantou, colocando Yin no chão. Yang olhou para ela e saiu, e Hinata olhou rindo para Sasuke antes de sair também, seguindo sua nova companheirinha para descobrir o que ela tanto queria. Spoiler: era ração.

 **x**

O cenário da cidade passava pelo lado de fora da janela, calma e quase vazia. Tóquio era parada aos domingos, ainda mais naquele horário. Mais uma vez, Uchiha Hinata dirigia, e, mais uma vez, Uchiha Sasuke tentava descobrir para onde ela os estava levando. Mas, claro, mais uma vez, ela não dizia.

– _Take me on a trip I'd like to go some day, take me to New York, I'd love to see LA_ – A mulher cantarolava junto com a música que tocava no carro, tamborilando os dedos no volante.

A paisagem urbana lentamente foi dando lugar à vista da praia artificial, a areia surgindo no campo de visão e o som do mar quebrando se fazendo ouvir por sob a música. Sasuke sentou-se mais ereto no banco do passageiro, olhando pela janela.

– Hime – Ele chamou baixo, o corpo ficando tenso –, qual era mesmo o desafio de hoje?

OITO – Que tal uma aventura radical a dois? Vale tudo: saltar de paraquedas, rapel, escalada...

Boat surf. _Boat surf_. Aquilo sequer era um esporte de verdade, era uma atividade que turistas faziam no mar. Qual era a graça de subir numa boia em formato de banana e ser puxado por uma lancha no meio da água, de qualquer forma? Por que as pessoas gostavam daquilo? Sasuke, vestido na sunga preta que a esposa trouxera, tinha o corpo travado em uma posição tensa, sentindo a água salgada do mar lamber-lhe os dedos dos pés. Hinata permanecia afastada, conversando com um homem que ele julgava ser o dono da empresa que oferecia aquela atividade insana aos interessados sem juízo.

Sua esposa claramente era uma interessada sem juízo.

E ele, por tabela, também era.

– Heika – A voz animada chegou aos seus ouvidos antes da mão pequena tocar seu ombro. O homem se virou e o olhar caiu sobre o corpo feminino, muito bem marcado mesmo que a Uchiha tivesse escolhido um maiô numa clara tentativa de não expor suas curvas. Quando Sasuke voltou os olhos para o par de pérolas da mulher, pôde vê-la desviar o olhar que estava em seu tórax desnudo e as bochechas brancas ruborizarem. Ele teria sorrido minimamente se não estivesse tão tenso.

– Tu-tudo bem? – Ela perguntou depois de suspirar pequeno, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Você parece...

– Estou bem. – Ele cortou com firmeza, olhando para além dela e vendo o homem com quem ela conversava anteriormente se afastar. – E então?

– Ah... Kisame disse que podemos subir dentro de vinte minutos. Você quer dar um mergulho antes de irmos? Dá tempo.

– Pode ir, se quiser. Eu vou comprar uma cerveja. – E saiu, sem dar a Hinata tempo de responder e deixando-a sem entender.

Confusa, a Uchiha observou a figura tensa do marido se afastar praticamente chutando a areia. Será que ele não gostava de esportes? A água gelada lambeu-lhe o calcanhar, e o cheiro de mar, mesmo que artificial, foi o suficiente para seduzir a mulher a deixar os questionamentos momentaneamente de lado e afundar-se nas águas salgadas.

 **x**

– As regras são bem simples – O homem disse, entregando um colete salva vidas para Hinata e outro para Sasuke. – Eu navego, arrastando a boia de vocês. Vocês se seguram e não caem no mar... Se puderem.

Sasuke olhou para o sorriso que o outro dirigia a ele e à esposa e achou que aquele homem parecia um tubarão. Ele não gostava de tubarões. Permaneceu parado no lugar, segurando o objeto que lhe foi entregue e olhando de forma mal humorada para Kisame, que no momento ajudava Hinata a amarrar apropriadamente os nós de seu colete salva-vidas.

– Aqui, Heika – Ela disse a ele quando finalizou, pegando o colete que ele segurava e passando pela cabeça masculina, ajustando com cuidado sobre o tronco dele, puxando as cordas, atando os laços com esmero. O homem quase se esqueceu que estava tenso ao sentir as mãos dela trabalhando com dedicação e atenção sobre si. Ela finalizou e pousou as mãos alvas no pescoço dele, os dedos tocando levemente os cabelos da nuca do Uchiha.

– Pronto. – O sorriso dela era empolgado e brilhante e ele respirou fundo, tentando dissipar a rigidez em seu corpo e mente. Beijou a testa da esposa e aceitou a mão que ela lhe oferecia, sendo praticamente arrastado até o lugar onde o jet-ski estava parado, a boia amarela e comprida oscilando pacificamente atrás do veículo.

As ondas começaram pequenas em seus pés, quase inexistentes, mas iam crescendo à medida que avançavam, embalando o corpo do casal. O avanço não durou muito, porém, pois bastaram cinco passos para Uchiha Sasuke estancar completamente. Hinata, que seguia à frente com empolgação, quase caiu com o tranco causado pela parada brusca do marido, que seguia segurando sua mão com força.

– Heika? – A morena chamou, voltando dois passos e colocando a mão sobre o rosto do marido. O olhar negro era rígido, assim como a postura tesa, os músculos retesados e o maxilar travado.

– Nii-san! – O pequeno Uchiha chamou, sentado na beira do mar, catando conchinhas. – Olha quantas eu já peguei!

– Estou vendo, Sasuke-kun – Itachi sorriu, observando a mãozinha do mais novo cheia das referidas. Sasuke sorriu grande, colocando-as no balde verde que repousava entre suas pernas abertas. Ele já estava quase enchendo o recipiente, percebeu com empolgação. Itachi prometera que eles poderiam pintar as conchinhas quando voltassem para casa, para Sasuke não sentir tanta saudade da praia quando estivessem na cidade.

Os dedinhos passearam pela areia molhada, encontrando uma concha grande. Entusiasmado, o pequeno começou a cavar em volta da concha, que estava funda na areia, para retirá-la.

Foi quando a onda grande o engolfou.

Sasuke estava na borda, mas viu-se puxado pelo mar e sem forças para levantar-se da água. O ar fugia-lhe dos pulmões e toda vez que ele achava que conseguiria submergir, mais água chocava-se contra duas costas, empurrando-o para baixo e para frente, para frente e para baixo.

Sem conseguir respirar e sem forças para se levantar, o menino apenas apertou os olhos com força, esperando.

Quando Uchiha Sasuke acordou, estava cercado pela mãe, pai e irmão, que o abraçaram, aliviados. E ele chorou.

– Minha nossa, Sasuke, eu não sabia. – Sentados na beirada de um dos deques, o casal conversava. Não voltaram para o mar, não fizeram nenhuma atividade radical. Porém, do ponto de vista de Sasuke, ter aberto seu passado e suas fragilidades daquela forma tinha sido mais radical do que qualquer coisa que fizeram juntos até aquele momento. – Por que você não disse nada quando viu que estávamos vindo à praia?

– Eu achei que eu iria dar conta – Ele admitiu, sentindo o rosto esquentar.

Hinata virou-se para olhar para o marido com atenção, o nariz fino, o queixo quadrado, as bochechas levemente vermelhas. Era estranho vê-lo tão aberto, tão sincero, tão frágil.

– Meu amor, não é vergonha nenhuma ter traumas – Ela disse, escorregando a mão na madeira até que encontrasse os dedos dele, apertando-os gentilmente em seguida. – E não é assim que a gente lida com eles, também.

– Eu costumo ignorar meus traumas, Hime. Essa é a minha forma de lidar com eles. – Ele deu de ombros, acariciando o indicador dela com o dele.

Por mais que Hinata quisesse refutar, ela não podia. Com que propriedade? Não ignorava ela mesma seus traumas e receios, trancando tudo no fundo do seu baú mental e seguindo como se estivesse tudo certo e cheio de arco-íris?

– Eu também, Heika. Mas... Vamos tentar fazer diferente? – Ela respirou fundo, virando seu corpo completamente para ele, querendo olhar na imensidão negra que o marido carregava nos olhos – Quando a gente se deparar com um trauma meu, a gente conversa; quando a gente se deparar com um trauma seu, a gente conversa. Mesmo que talvez você ache que isso não resolva, colocar pra fora ajuda.

– É engraçado, nessa mesma viagem Itachi me ensinou a pular ondas. Aí uns dias depois eu quase morro por causa delas.

– Foi na mesma viagem que você adotou uma estrela do mar como pet? – Hinata perguntou, sorrindo com a memória do início da semana, quando eles começaram com aquele cronograma cheio de surpresas.

– Foi, sim. – Ele finalmente olhou para ela e sorriu. Hinata nunca iria se acostumar com o sorriso de Sasuke; tão raro, tão bonito. Fazia o estômago dela ir até o chão e voltar. – O Patrick Estrela. – Ele revirou os olhos, divertido.

Ela gargalhou com a imagem mental de um Sasuke em miniatura brincando com uma estrela do mar que tinha o nome do melhor amigo do Bob Esponja.

– Você devia ser um fofo quando criança, Heika. – Ela disse, balançando a cabeça em negação.

– Eu suponho que sim. – Ele concordou, e então segurou os joelhos dela e puxou-a em direção a si. Hinata deslizou pelos poucos centímetros que haviam entre eles, dando um pequeno gritinho surpreso. Os dedos de Sasuke desceram por entre os fios índigo do cabelo dela, parando na curva do pescoço feminino. Ele pressionou o local levemente e acariciou com cuidado em seguida. – E você é ótima, Hime. Imagino que desde sempre. Obrigado.

E a beijou, de novo, um daqueles beijos que vinham-se tornando tão frequentes, mas que, ainda assim, eram tão únicos.


	9. NOVE

Naruto não me pertence de forma alguma.

 **TRINTA DIAS A DOIS**

O telefone de Uchiha Sasuke apitou e ele olhou para tela iluminada, que indicava mensagens da esposa. Minimizou a planilha na qual vinha trabalhando e desbloqueou a tela do telefone utilizando sua digital, abrindo o aplicativo de comunicação instantânea.

[22/04, 11:30] Hinata Hime: Oi, Heika. Estou te encaminhando o número dos meninos pra você poder entrar em contato com eles. Espero que você esteja tendo um bom dia!

Após a singela mensagem, os contatos de Aburame Shino e Inuzuka Kiba. Que ótimo, ele não tinha se atentado para o fato de que aquele desafio chegaria tão rápido. Afastou o cabelo que caía de forma insistente nos olhos, tamborilando os dedos esguios sobre a mesa.

Não ia mandar para Hinata os contatos de Sakura e Naruto – além, claro, de ela possuir o número de ambos, ele não queria a esposa às voltas com aquele loiro extravagante. Por mais que Sakura fosse estar junto, Naruto era extremamente sem noção. Sasuke não queria causar um mal estar à relação do casal de amigos.

Claro que aquela era a verdadeira motivação e que ele não tinha um pingo de ciúmes de Hinata com Naruto. Sasuke era maduro o suficiente para não sentir esse tipo de coisa, certamente.

Suspirou, girando em sua cadeira e contemplando a visão que a janela atrás de si oferecia. Depois fechou a expressão em uma careta desgostosa, balançando a cabeça para os lados. Desde quando virara um sujeito contemplativo e preocupado com detalhes românticos? Raios. Voltou-se para sua mesa novamente, pegando o aparelho para responder à Uchiha.

 **x**

Hinata olhou com estranheza para os contatos que Sasuke lhe enviara. Nunca tinha ouvido o marido falar no nome de nenhuma das duas pessoas que agora estavam em sua tela – sequer sabia que Sasuke tinha amigos próximos além de Naruto e Sakura, pelos céus!

Bela esposa você, Uchiha Hinata. É claro que Sasuke tinha outros amigos, que ideia! E, parando para pensar, Naruto e Sakura estariam ocupados esta noite, assim como ela e Sasuke. Afinal, todos eles estavam envolvidos no mesmo cronograma e estavam no mesmo dia, não é mesmo? Fazia todo o sentido o marido ter lhe fornecido nomes diferentes dos deles.

Ainda assim, não tinha a mínima ideia de como abordar ou o que fazer com aqueles dois estranhos. Imaginava que Sasuke também estaria no mesmo dilema quanto a Shino e Kiba...

Largou o aparelho eletrônico sobre a mesa e apoiou o queixo na mão, suspirando. Aquele era, de longe, o desafio mais complicado proposto até o momento.

 **NOVE – Marquem um encontro com os amigos do seu amor, para que vocês possam conhecer melhor as pessoas que fazem parte da vida um do outro**

– Oi, vocês devem ser Karin e Suigetsu. – O sorriso brilhante era acompanhado de bochechas coradas. Hinata expirou baixinho, aliviada por não ter gaguejado. Viu a mulher de cabelos vermelhos empurrar os óculos para cima na ponte do nariz, afastando os fios ruivos dos olhos e levantando-se para cumprimentá-la.

– Meu senhor, como você é bonita! – Karin disse, avançando para beijar-lhe as faces. Hinata sentiu o rosto esquentar mais. – Olha só essa mulher, Suigetsu.

– Sem dúvidas, lindíssima. O bastardo deu sorte. – O homem que a acompanhava levantou-se também, estendendo a mão para a recém-chegada. A Uchiha colocou a mão sobre a do albino, tentando disfarçar o quanto a aparência do homem a deixara impressionada. Sentiu os lábios dele beijarem os nós de seus dedos e desviou o olhar, tímida.

– Se fecha, borboleta – A ruiva ralhou, dando um safanão no marido. – Tu tá muito saidinho pro meu gosto, hein, branquelo. A coitada da Hinata tá até sem graça, olha aí.

– Ela tá sem graça desde que você levantou pra cumprimentá-la com aquele escândalo, sua louca. – Suigetsu retrucou de forma rabugenta, esfregando o braço onde a esposa o agredira. – A moça praticamente só disse oi até agora...

– Deve ser por isso que aquele emo nunca convidou a gente pra casa dele até hoje. A esposa dele é um anjinho e a gente... – Estralou a língua, abanando a cabeça. Então olhou para Hinata e sorriu amarelo, colocando a mão atrás da nuca num gesto que não era estranho à Uchiha – Desculpa.

– T-Tudo bem – Hinata riu, sem conseguir evitar. – Vocês são sempre assim?

– Sim, porque a Karin é doida.

– E o Suigetsu, sem noção. – A mulher completou prontamente, como se fosse um acontecimento totalmente comum eles se alfinetarem o tempo inteiro. Hinata suspeitou que fosse normal mesmo.

– Vocês estão sentados aqui? – A morena perguntou, apontando para a mesa, tentando desviar o assunto.

– Ah, sim. Que falta de educação, a nossa. Senta com a gente, por favor.

Os três se acomodaram e Hinata finalmente reparou no ambiente. Estavam em um barzinho cheio de posteres de bandas de rock clássico ocidental, as paredes escuras, luzes baixas, música ambiente.

Hinata estava tendo dificuldades em imaginar Sasuke ali, principalmente acompanhado daqueles dois.

– A gente vinha muito aqui na época da faculdade, depois da aula. – Suigetsu concedeu espontaneamente a informação, bebendo sua cerveja direto da garrafa long neck. – A gente era uma turma um pouco roqueira...

– Uma galera meio esquizo, na real. Não sei como eu me enfiei no meio de vocês dois.

– Você gosta; se não, não tinha se casado comigo. – Suigetsu piscou par a ruiva, mandando um beijinho no ar.

– Eu devo mesmo ser louca – Karin revirou os olhos, bufando.

– Vocês se conheceram todos na faculdade? Eu não me lembro de ter vocês estudando na mesma escola que a gente no colegial. – Hinata perguntou e depois acenou para o garçom, tentando chamar a atenção dele.

– Ah, eu conheci Sasuke quando eu era pequena. Ele é melhor amigo do meu primo cabeça-oca.

– Você é prima do Naruto-kun? – Hinata perguntou surpresa, abaixando a mão e observando Karin com mais cuidado. Os olhos e cabelos vermelhos não lembravam em nada os fios dourados e olhos brilhantes do Uzumaki. Isso, porém, não fazia da ruiva menos bonita; sua beleza era diferente e chamava a atenção.

– Sou! Eu morava no interior quando era pequena, e ele ia passar as férias lá em casa às vezes. Em um desses verões o Sasuke foi junto.

– E você andando só com macho desde sempre, né, Karin – Suigetsu disse e apesar de o intento ser de repreender, não parecia uma repreensão de jeito nenhum. Hinata riu, porque ela também "andava só com macho desde sempre". Era engraçado como a configuração era a mesma, mas, na prática, o trio de amizade dela e de Sasuke eram tão diferentes.

– Sou culpada desse crime também – A Uchiha confessou, rindo – Mas meus amigos são muito diferentes de vocês. – Ela disse, balançando a cabeça com diversão – E do Sasuke também, claro.

– Você deve ter uns amigos bem nerds que tem profissões chatas, que nem bibliotecários.

– SUIGETSU! RUDE! – Karin berrou, dando um tapa na garrafa que o marido segurava, fazendo a mesma voar da mão dele e cair com um estalido agudo no chão.

Agora Hinata conseguia ver perfeitamente Sasuke interagindo com o casal a sua frente. Aquele tipo de provocação era a cara do marido, muito embora geralmente ele fizesse aquilo direcionado à ela, e não a terceiros que eventualmente fossem o assunto dos dois.

Não que ela se ofendesse. Sabia que tratavam-se de brincadeiras, e sabia lidar com elas também.

– Claro, Suigetsu-san, e posso garantir que nenhum deles tem cabelos brancos e azuis nem gostam de se achar especiais porque tem gostos diferentes dos outros. – Sorriu de forma educada, finalmente conseguindo chamar a atenção do garçom. – Por favor, uma cerveja artesanal da casa.

– Gostei dessa garota. – Ele anunciou, sorrindo com seus dentes estranhamente pontudos.

– Eu também – Karin concordou, pegando um baralho ao qual ninguém tinha dado um pingo de atenção e que estava no canto da mesa. – Vamos jogar?

– Claro.

Hinata sorriu. Gostara deles também.

 **x**

Sasuke estava parado em frente a um prédio com ares de antigo, olhando para o letreiro luminoso que poderia chamar de vintage, se fosse gentil, mas a verdade era que o negócio era velho, mesmo. Lâmpadas brilhavam ritmadamente ao redor da placa, que anunciava, em letras garrafais:

"PSICOPATA AMERICANO

SEGUNDA – 08:30 P.M."

E, logo abaixo, a fachada do estabelecimento, informando que ele estava diante do Cinema Yoko.

Aquele cinema deveria ter uns sessenta anos. Curiosamente, não teve dificuldade de ver Hinata, Shino e Kiba naquele lugar, comendo pipoca cheia de manteiga e assistindo à filmes ocidentais antigos; afinal, os três eram dados às artes.

O Uchiha não conseguia ver vestígio de nenhum dos dois amigos de sua esposa, então se adiantou para a bilheteria e comprou três tíquetes para o filme que começaria dali a dez minutos. Olhou para os bilhetes em sua mão e pensou em comprar algo para comerem, também, mas não o fez. Não queria parecer um baba-ovo bonzinho e simpático – só comprara a entrada para ter algo com o que se ocupar.

Não estava tentando comprar os amigos de Hinata.

– Sasuke – Ele ouviu uma voz chamando-o e viu o peculiar Aburame Shino se aproximando, um Kiba emburrado ao seu lado –, desculpe nosso atraso. Este homem ao meu lado claramente tem problemas com horários.

– Não seja desagradável. – Kiba resmungou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco de couro. – Oi, Sasuke. Desculpa por isso.

– Hm. – Ele disse, porque não tinha mesmo muito o que dizer. – Comprei os ingressos.

– Você gosta de pipoca, Sasuke? – Kiba perguntou, sentindo o cheiro característico rondar-lhes. Viu o Uchiha assentir, então assentiu de volta. – Vou buscar pra gente, então. – E saiu.

– Desculpe. Não queríamos começar esse encontro assim. – Shino disse após um instante de um silêncio pesado. – Podemos começar de novo? – Pediu, estendendo a mão.

– Certo, mas pare de fazer parecer que estamos em um encontro romântico fracassado ainda no início – Sasuke concedeu, apertando a mão que lhe era oferecida. Shino sorriu.

– O filme está quase começando – Kiba voltou afobado, escondido atrás de uma montanha de pipoca e refrigerantes, sem parecer de jeito nenhum com o homem emburrado que era há apenas alguns minutos – Vamos, vamos!

Foram. A antiga sala de cinema era pequena e aconchegante, e os poucos assentos não estavam nem perto de serem todos preenchidos. Os três se sentaram na fileira mais alta, Sasuke, Kiba e Shino, nessa ordem.

Os 101 minutos de filme passaram em um piscar de olhos, e, de repente, Sasuke se viu sentado, meio chocado, com os olhos pregados na tela que já não exibia nada.

Kiba riu.

– Vamos, Uchiha. Não tem cena pós-créditos. Agora a gente vai pra segunda parte, que é sentar pra comer e discutir o filme.

Sasuke piscou duas vezes antes de se levantar e seguir o casal para fora do estabelecimento. Sua experiência com cinema se resumia a filmes de herói, então era perfeitamente compreensivo que estivesse um pouco chocado com o longa que tinham acabado de ver, que diferia de tudo o que ele costumava passar os olhos.

– Vocês sempre assistem filmes assim? – Ele perguntou quando se sentaram numa lanchonete pequena que havia ao lado do cinema.

– Inteligentes? Que fazem pensar? Cheios de reviravoltas? – O Inuzuka perguntou, entregando o cardápio que já conhecia de cor para Sasuke.

– Estranhos. – O Uchiha retorquiu, franzindo o cenho para as opções diante de si – Tudo aqui tem a ver com filme?

– Sim – Shino respondeu –, essa lanchonete é como se fosse extensão do cinema. Todas as opções tem o nome de algum clássico.

– Hinata adora – Kiba disse, apontando por cima do cardápio – Ela sempre pede uma poção de Dançando na Chuva, que na verdade são rolinhos de canela.

Sasuke riu.

Kiba e Shino pareceram quase tão chocados com isso quanto Sasuke com o filme que tinham assistido.

– O Uchiha sabe rir – Kiba não se conteve, recebendo um cutucão do marido. – Desculpe.

– Tudo bem, eu realmente não sou de rir. – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, voltando a olhar o cardápio – Mas nem eu consegui segurar depois de ler "De volta para o Futuro, Marty MacFly retorna todos os dias para saborear as fritas mais deliciosas da cidade, você vai perder isso?".

– E eu achando que você ia achar o passeio bobo – Shino retorquiu, chamando a garçonete.

– Na verdade, está sendo bem agradável. Inclusive, gostaria de aproveitar e te elogiar pela exposição de Harry Potter, muito bem feita.

– Obrigado, deu muito trabalho – Shino sorriu.

– Muito trabalho? Shino, você quase me deixou LOUCO nos dias anteriores à inauguração!

– Foi uma semana estressante – O outro deu de ombros, e então virou-se para a moça parada diante deles. – O de sempre, por favor, Yumi.

– Claro. E você, senhor? – Ela disse, voltando a atenção para Sasuke.

– Um Sexto Sentido Burguer e um refrigerante de limão, por favor.

– Certo. Com licença.

– Eu acho que vou precisar de terapia depois desse filme – Sasuke se viu puxando assunto naturalmente. Era agradável estar com o casal à sua frente, percebeu.

– Imagine se você assistisse A Pele Que Habito – Kiba comentou, os caninos avantajados aparecendo em seu sorriso. – Mas Psicopata Americano é perturbador também.

– O livro sofreu boicote na América, a editora que iria publicá-lo quebrou contrato com o autor e tudo.

E a conversa deslanchou, enquanto os três comiam, bebiam, debatiam, riam, concordavam e discordavam. Era confortável. Sasuke admitiu que Hinata tinha amigos bons, e Kiba e Shino reconheceram que Sasuke não era apenas uma pedra de gelo corporativa. Nenhum deles viu o tempo passar, até que o celular de Sasuke começou a tocar insistentemente.

– Licença – Ele pediu ao olhar para a tela e ver o nome de Karin brilhando. Levantou-se e afastou-se alguns passos antes de atender. – Alô?

– E aí, bastardo – A voz feminina soou no seu ouvido, e ele revirou os olhos.

– Oi, Karin. O que foi?

– Eu acho melhor você vir buscar sua garota. Ela tá um pouco...

– _Saaaaaskeeee._ – Reconheceu a voz leitosa de Hinata ao fundo. – _A Karin num tá deixano eu beber mais_.

– Bêbada. – A ruiva completou, rindo. – Cuidado, Hina-chan, senta aí. Suigetsu, dá mais água pra ela.

 _– Mas eu guero sakê!_

 _– Hinata, toma, é sakê transparente com gosto de água._

 _– Eu tô bêbada, não tapada, Suigetsu_ – Ela reclamou ao fundo e o Uchiha ouviu a risada do Hozuki.

– Karin. – A voz de Sasuke soou repreensiva. Ele segurou a ponte do nariz, exalando. – Você embebedou minha esposa.

– Cala a boca, a gente não cometeu nenhum crime. E ela tá bem, tá com a gente. Só não pode dirigir.

– Tá, tá certo. Me manda a localização, eu tô indo.

Sasuke voltou para a mesa, sentando-se.

– Podemos pedir a conta? Preciso ir buscar a Hime, ela ficou bêbada com meus amigos.

– O que? – Kiba perguntou. Shino riu.

 **x**

– O emo chegou – Suigetsu avisou, rindo de alguma coisa que Sasuke não ouvira. Hinata virou-se, mole, e deu um sorriso alcoolizado para o marido.

– Oi, Heika – Ela disse, levantando-se um pouco vacilante. Ele adiantou-se e ela deu dois passos bamboleantes para então jogar os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. – Zeus amigoz zão muito legaizzzz.

– Você também é, Hina-chan. – Karin sorriu com carinho. – Obrigada, nos divertimos muito. E, Sasuke – Ela virou o olhar para o moreno, repentinamente ameaçadora –, cuide direitinho dessa mulher.

– Tsc – Ele estralou a língua para os dois e se virou para ir embora, apoiando Hinata pela cintura. – Tchau.

– Tchaaaaaau – A Uchiha olhou para trás para acenar com uma mão, a outra segurando firmemente na blusa de Sasuke para não cair – Tchau!

– Cuidado com o degrau – Sasuke orientou enquanto escoltava uma Uchiha desequilibrada até o carro. Abriu a porta do automóvel e acomodou a mulher no banco, colocando o cinto de segurança nela e então indo para o próprio assento.

Hinata ligou o som e foi o caminho todo cantando. Sasuke achou engraçado, ela ficava mais desinibida quando bêbada. Cantava alto, batia palmas, fazia dancinhas esquisitas e empolgadas.

– Oi, gatoz – Ela cumprimentou com energia quando chegaram em casa e os felinos vieram recebe-los, cheios de ronronados – Eu eztou bêbada. – Declarou com propriedade, e então riu.

– Vem, Hime. – O homem chamou com carinho, rindo da esposa balançando a cabeça para todo aquele entusiasmo alcóolico.

– Eu num vou conseguir subir az ezcadaz – Ela resmungou, fazendo biquinho para Sasuke.

– Não tem problema – Ele disse e a pegou no colo como se ela fosse uma noiva, eles tivessem acabado de se casar e estivessem chegando à casa nova. Hinata passou os braços ao redor do pescoço do marido, encaixando a cabeça no ombro dele e fungando ali.

– Vozê é tão cheiroso – Ela falou e beijou o pescoço dele, lambendo o local em seguida. – E tem um goztinho bom também. – Um arrepio desceu pela espinha do Uchiha e ele ficou tenso de repente, muito concentrado em subir um degrau de cada vez.

– Hime... – Ele advertiu, finalmente alcançando o último degrau mas sem colocá-la no chão.

– Hmm? – Ele atravessou a passos largos até o quarto enquanto ela continuava a esfregar o nariz na pele sensível entre o queixo e o ombro dele. Ele a depositou com cuidado na cama e estava se afastando, mas ela o segurou pelo pescoço e o fez cair de volta sobre si.

– Fica aqui – Ela pediu, segurando o rosto dele com ambas as mãos, as alças da blusa caindo pelos ombros. Sasuke sustentava o peso de seu corpo tendo uma mão de cada lado dos ombros dela, firmes no colchão. Então, ela o puxou e o beijou.

Hinata era doce mesmo com o seu gosto misturado ao do álcool. A língua dela reivindicou a dele, exigente, e as mãos dela desceram pelo abdômen dele, encontrando a barra da camiseta masculina e entrando por baixo dela, os dedos gelados passeando pela pele quente dele.

Sasuke reprimiu um gemido, quebrando o beijo para olhar nos olhos de Hinata.

– Hime. Você está bêbada. – Ele repreendeu com cuidado, sentando-se e segurando as mãos dela entre as dele com afeto. Ele a queria – claro que a queria, e a queria muito – mas não era nenhum babaca para se aproveitar de uma mulher bêbada.

Mesmo que ela estivesse subindo em seu colo e o forçando com o peso de seu corpo a deitar novamente e beijando seu pescoço, distribuindo mordidas e chupões ali com vontade.

– Hinata. – Ele disse sério, mas ela continuou. Ela desceu, enrolando os dedos nos seguradores do cinto da calça dele, deslizando um pouco para baixo... e então parou. – Hinata?

Ela não respondeu. Sasuke respirou fundo, se acalmando e tentando colocar seus hormônios no lugar, e então ouviu um leve ressonar.

Hinata tinha dormido.


	10. DEZ

Naruto não me pertence de forma alguma.

 **TRINTA DIAS A DOIS**

A primeira coisa que a mulher notou ao despertar foi a irritante cefaleia; depois, percebeu a secura de sua boca; e então finalmente se deu conta de que estava abraçada a algo quente e confortável.

E que respirava.

O corpo inteirinho enrijeceu ao sentir o cheiro do marido envolvendo-a, a mão masculina tranquilamente na base de suas costas, a respiração dele suave acima de sua cabeça, as memórias da noite anterior voltando em flashes incômodos.

Uma pontada particularmente dolorosa a fez gemer, e, antes que ela pudesse ter outra reação, sentiu a mão do homem escorregar por cima do tecido fino da camisola que ela nem se lembrava de ter vestido.

Uchiha Sasuke estava acordado já há alguns bons minutos, sentindo o corpo frio de Hinata pressionado contra o seu, as pernas enroscadas entre as suas, a respiração batendo em seu peito desnudo, seu autocontrole estava por um fio.

– E-eu – A boca pareceu ainda mais seca quando sentiu os lábios de Sasuke brincando por seu pescoço, a língua quente traçando padrões de arrepio que corriam desde o ponto de contato até os dedinhos dos pés. Ela apoiou as mãos nos ombros dele e os pressionou na pele muito branca do outro quando o sentiu morder seu queixo, lamber o canto de sua boca e beijá-la com uma lascívia que nunca existiu entre eles antes.

O gemido incontido que ela deu foi abafado pela língua dele, enquanto com uma das mãos ele apertava a carne macia da cintura dela por cima da seda da camisola.

Então ele simplesmente se afastou, levantando-se da cama, passando as mãos nos próprios cabelos rebeldes. Hinata piscou, confusa, respirando com dificuldade e sentando-se devagar. Sentia-se tonta, por causa da ressaca e por causa daquele bendito homem.

– Heika...? – Ela perguntou baixinho, limpando a garganta com um pigarro baixo e sobrepujado.

– Quis te retribuir por ontem à noite – Ele disse respondeu com um olhar divertido, muito embora ela tenha visto algo a mais brilhar nos olhos ônix. Sasuke sorriu quando o rubor se espalhou pela face alva da Uchiha, denunciando que ela havia se lembrado de suas atividades quase sexuais da noite anterior.

– Ah... – Ela conseguiu murmurar antes de ele sair rumo ao banheiro para tomar banho e ela enfiar a cara no travesseiro, querendo gritar de vergonha.

 **x**

Hinata suspirou ao sair do longo banho gelado, pressionando com cuidado a toalha nos fios de cabelo afim de secá-los sem piorar sua dor de cabeça. Com um rápido olhar pelo ambiente, constatou que Sasuke já tinha saído para o trabalho. Nem tivera a oportunidade de perguntar a ele como fora a noite com

Céus, a última vez que teve uma ressaca daquelas fora no ensino médio... Pois muito que bem feito por misturar um monte de bebida diferente tentando acompanhar o ritmo de Karin e Suigetsu, que claramente já estavam habituados àquela rotina.

Seu celular tocou e ela fechou os olhos, franzindo as sobrancelhas com a dor que aquele simples som causara. Abriu os olhos apenas para achar o aparelho e atende-lo, voltando a fechá-los quando finalmente disse:

– Moshi moshi.

– Nossa, Hina, que voz de morte. – A voz do Inuzuka chiou na ligação e ela levantou a mão para segurar sua testa, que parecia que explodiria.

– Por favor, fala mais baixo – Ela pediu com suavidade, quase num sussurro.

– Eita, desculpa – Ele moderou o tom de voz – A bebedeira com os amigos do Uchiha foi tão pesada assim?

– ...foi. Eu não sinto uma ressaca dessas há pelo menos dez anos. A minha cabeça parece que vai estourar e qualquer barulhinho parece mil agulhas quentes perfurando meu cérebro.

– E você não pretende vir trabalhar hoje, nesse mar de barulho aqui não, né?

– Claro que eu vou, eu tenho coisas pra resolver, Kiba-kun. Não posso ser irresponsável assim... – Ela se levantou devagar, indo procurar o que vestir.

– Eu nunca te vi faltar um dia sequer de serviço, Hina. Você não vai produzir nada se vier trabalhar e só vai passar mais mal.

– Mas...

– Não quero saber. Se você me aparecer aqui hoje, Hinata Hyuuga Uchiha, eu nem sei o que fazer com você. VAI DORMIR. Tchau. – E a linha ficou muda.

Dando-se por vencida, a mulher vestiu uma roupa leve qualquer e foi para a cozinha, perguntando-se se comer alguma coisa ajudaria a melhorar aquele estado deplorável no qual se encontrava.

Àquela altura da vida e passando mal de ressaca. Hinata não sabia se aquele dia podia tornar-se mais constrangedor do que já estava sendo.

– Com licença, Hinata-sama – Mayumi pediu, adentrando o recinto com uma bandeja que ostentava um copo d'água e dois comprimidos – Sasuke-sama falou para a senhora tomar esses remédios para melhorar. E disse para a senhora tomar um comprimido desses antes de encher a cara da próxima vez, e não beber se não aguenta... – Os olhos de Hinata se abriram como pratos, as bochechas corando, a boca formando um pequeno 'o'. Ficou olhando a funcionária, sem saber reagir – Desculpe, ele me fez prometer que usaria essas exatas palavras.

Estarrecida, a Uchiha pegou o remédio e o copo d'água que a mulher lhe oferecia, ingerindo a medicação e devolvendo o copo vazio para a bandeja que Mayumi segurava. Desistiu de comer alguma coisa e levantou-se, voltando para cama e se enfiando debaixo das cobertas.

Sim, aquele dia conseguia ficar mais constrangedor a cada instante. E ela pretendia dormir para evitar mais vergonhas.

 **x**

Quando Sasuke chegou do trabalho naquele dia, não eram seis horas ainda. Afrouxou a gravata, encontrando a esposa sentada na sala, esparramada no tapete entre papéis, telefone, computador e almofadas. O homem se encostou ao batente da porta, observando-a, enquanto ela digitava alguma coisa furiosamente, o celular preso entre o ouvido e o ombro.

Enfiada em um short jeans, uma camiseta grande promocional de um dos espetáculos da academia dela, descalça e com os cabelos embolados no topo da cabeça em um coque, Sasuke achou que Hinata parecia melhor que quando ele havia saído para trabalhar.

–...quinta feira da semana que vem. Mas vai dar tempo de fazer a prova e ajuste dos figurinos? – Ela fez uma pausa para ouvir quem quer que estivesse do outro lado da linha, e então balançou a cabeça, procurando uma caneta para anotar algo na agenda. – Entendi. Tudo certo então. Vou avisar os alunos. – Ela ajustou a postura, segurando o telefone com uma mão e erguendo o outro braço, espreguiçando-se. – Muito obrigada. Até logo.

– Nem parece a mesma pessoa que bebeu tanto que chegou em casa dando satisfação para os gatos – Ele provocou, fazendo-a finalmente notá-lo parado ali, vestido no seu eu executivo.

– Ah. – As bochechas dela ganharam uma leve coloração, e ele não soube dizer se de vergonha ou de indignação. – A Mayumi foi muito gentil em me constranger com remédios, obrigada.

Um sorriso riscou o rosto masculino antes de ele se virar e se embrenhar casa adentro.

 **DEZ – Aproveitem para visitar seu bairro ou parte da cidade de bicicleta**

– Heika, eu não sei andar de bicicleta. – Hinata admitiu baixinho, olhando do marido em trajes esportivos para as duas bicicletas encostadas na parede.

– Eu sei. – Ele disse e a viu piscar de forma confusa. – Kiba me disse.

– Então... – Ela o observou enquanto ele se virava e pegava um dos veículos. Deslizou o olhar cristalino pelas costas masculinas, parando na bunda marcada pelo short de lycra de ciclista que Sasuke estava vestindo. Piscou duas vezes, sentindo o rosto esquentar e se obrigando a voltar os olhos para as costas do Uchiha. – Você vai sozinho?

– Eu vou te ensinar. – Respondeu com simplicidade. – Vem cá – Comandou, e quando ela obedeceu, colocou um capacete na cabeça feminina, ajustando-o sob o queixo de Hinata.

– Aonde foi que você arranjou todo esse equipamento de ciclismo? – A morena não pôde evitar perguntar quando o outro abaixou-se para ajudar as joelheiras em suas pernas. Sasuke prendeu o velcro e correu os dedos quentes pela pele gelada das pernas da Uchiha, fazendo um leve carinho nas canelas da esposa antes de se levantar. Hinata, que tentava fechar as cotoveleiras, sentiu-se esquentar como o inferno, enrolando os dedos uns nos outros e sendo incapaz de ajustar ou fechar qualquer coisa.

– Eu aluguei – Explicou, parando novamente frente a mulher, auxiliando-a também com o equipamento de proteção para os braços. – Bom, na verdade, minha secretária resolveu isso. – Ele admitiu, direcionando os olhos ônix aos perolados. – Pronto. Bebeu tanto ontem que não tem coordenação motora hoje, Hime?

Hinata puxou o braço do toque de Sasuke, o rosto sem dar indícios de que iria abandonar a coloração avermelhada. Sasuke observou-a: bochechas coradas em um rosto emburrado, regata, calça legging, tênis, joelheiras, cotoveleiras e capacete. Ele achou que parecia uma criança. Riu.

– O que foi? – Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito de forma defensiva.

– Você fica uma graça quando tá emburrada. – E quando não está também, ele pensou, mas não ia conceder tanto de uma vez. A expressão feminina se suavizou e ela deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo.

– Eu não tô emburrada – Ela resmungou de uma maneira quase infantil que faria Sasuke revirar os olhos, se ele fosse o tipo de pessoa que revirava os olhos.

– Vem, sobe na bicicleta. – Ele instruiu, empurrando a mesma para Hinata.

A mulher segurou no guidão e passou uma das pernas para o outro lado do veículo, sentando-se no banco. Olhou para baixo, estranhando um pouco.

– Cadê os pedais, Heika?

– Eu tirei. É melhor você ficar sem enquanto se acostuma com a dinâmica da bicicleta. Você consegue colocar os pés no chão enquanto tá sentada, né? – Ele parou ao lado dela, analisando, e ela pensou que ele parecia muito sensual ali, com ares de instrutor, orientando-a. – Ótimo. Agora, eu quero que você deslize com os pés no chão e depois tente se equilibrar sem os pés no chão.

– Tudo bem... – Ela olhou com insegurança para baixo antes de dar um impulso para frente, devagar. Sasuke caminhava ao seu lado e ela tentou tirar os pés do chão, mas logo se desesperou, tremendo o guidão, soltando um guincho nervoso e firmando os pés no chão novamente. A mulher olhou em volta, respirando fundo, pensando que nunca tinha reparado o quão verdadeiramente grande era o quintal da casa deles. Achou ótimo, pois assim ninguém além de Sasuke testemunharia aquele momento vexatório.

– Calma. Tenta de novo. Experimenta usar os freios também. – A voz grossa do marido veio calma e ela o obedeceu, tentando de novo. E de novo. E mais uma vez. Logo, estava deslizando sem precisar apoiar os pés no chão, e achou a sensação ótima.

– Viu só? Muito bem – Ele incentivou e ela deixou um sorriso satisfeito se espalhar pelo rosto harmonioso, realmente feliz por estar aprendendo uma coisa nova – aprendendo uma coisa nova _com Sasuke_. Por um instante, ficou tão eufórica que esqueceu-se dos freios, dos pés e da direção e tudo que viu e sentiu foi o chão.

– Hime...? – Sasuke, que sequer tempo de ampará-la tivera, aproximou-se com cuidado. Com a bicicleta jogada meio de lado sobre si, Hinata gemeu.

– Ai.. – Ele tirou a bicicleta de cima da mulher e finalmente percebeu que os gemidos eram risos – Me ajuda... A levantar... Porque eu tô... Sem forças... – a Uchiha pediu entre risadas e Sasuke se permitiu um sorriso enquanto a puxava para cima novamente. Ainda sem conseguir sustentar o peso do próprio corpo, ela se deixou levantar, apoiando os braços nos ombros do marido e tentando recuperar o fôlego e cessar o ataque de risos que a sacudia.

– Tá tudo bem? – Ele perguntou, apoiando-a pelos cotovelos e afastando-a um pouco de si para que pudesse examinar se havia algum machucado no corpo dela.

– Com esse tanto de equipamento de proteção? Tá sim, só a minha dignidade que foi pro chão. – Ela esfregou os olhos para limpar as lágrimas de riso.

– Não, a sua dignidade tá no chão desde que te busquei bêbada ontem. – Ele replicou erguendo uma sobrancelha, sem conseguir evitar a provocação.

– Rá, rá. – Hinata resmungou, abaixando-se para colocar a bike de pé mais uma vez, mas sem subir na mesma. Segurando firme o guidão, sugeriu ao marido – Você já pode colocar os pedais de volta, né?

Ainda com aquele sorriso ladino, ele instalou os pedais novamente e parou ao lado de Hinata.

– Certo, suba. – Quando ela obedeceu, ele prosseguiu. – Coloca um pé em um dos pedais e deixa o outro no chão. Segura firme, apertando os freios. Quando você for começar a pedalar, solta os freios, coloca o outro pé no outro pedal, apoiando o seu peso ali. Quanto mais rápido você pedalar, mais fácil se equilibrar, entendeu?

A mulher acenou positivamente, muito concentrada observando o meio de transporte debaixo de si.

– Coluna ereta, olhar adiante. Nada de olhar para os pés. – Sasuke orientou e então colocou uma mão no guidão e outra no selim, apoiando-a e ajudando-a a se equilibrar. – Pronta? Vamos.

Hinata começou a pedalar devagar, com Sasuke ao lado segurando a bicicleta.

– Não solta – Ela pediu, insegura, forçando o peso do corpo para baixo de um lado e depois do outro nos pedais.

– Quanto mais rápido, mais fácil equilibrar – O moreno repetiu, e começou a correr levemente conforme Hinata acelerava. E então ele a soltou e a observou avançar mais alguns metros, até perceber que estava sozinha, vacilar e jogar os pés no chão, parando a corrida com um guincho.

A Uchiha respirou fundo, sentindo a adrenalina pulsar nas veias. Há quanto tempo não aprendia nada novo? Não teve muito tempo para refletir naquilo, entretanto, pois a próxima coisa que viu foi Sasuke, em cima de sua bicicleta, passar direto por ela e seguir.

– Se você não vier, vai ficar para trás – Ele provocou ao passar ao lado dela e ela, incrédula, riu... Até perceber que ele falava sério, e então, sem opções e com alguma dificuldade, voltou a colocar ambos os pés nos pedais e o seguiu, vacilante e risonha, pelo quintal Uchiha, e então pela rua, até ele diminuir a velocidade e ambos percorrerem o bairro sobre duas rodas e sob inúmeras estrelas, sentindo o vento gelado no pescoço e a presença um do outro no coração.


	11. ONZE

Naruto não me pertence de forma alguma.

 **TRINTA DIAS A DOIS**

– Hinata-sama – A secretária chamou, adentrando o escritório da diretora da escola de dança.

– Oi, Naomi-chan – Hinata respondeu, sorrindo com suavidade, colocando atrás da orelha uma mecha de cabelo que insistia em cair sobre seu rosto. Já era quase hora de encerrar as atividades, o dia escorrera rápido naquela quarta-feira. – Sasuke já chegou?

– Não – A moça negou suavemente –, mas seus amigos chegaram e estão te aguardando na sala de dança menor.

– Eita! – A Uchiha exclamou, levantando-se de repente. Andou pela sala, parecendo perdida. – Eu tinha esquecido. – Balançou a cabeça e voltou à sua mesa, abrindo uma das gavetas e pegando suas sapatilhas. – Onde eu estava com a cabeça? – Em Sasuke. No espetáculo. Nos gatos. Em Sasuke (ele podia se encaixar na categoria "gatos" também?). – Obrigada, Naomi-chan! Já estou indo.

– Tudo bem. Com licença – Ela se retirou discretamente.

Hinata calçou as sapatilhas rapidamente, procurando por um prendedor de cabelo para poder elaborar o coque que deveria usar para dar aulas. O tempo estava passando tão rápido que nem viu aquele dia chegando... E Sasuke ocupava tão tempestuosamente sua mente que mal notava as outras pessoas. Substituiu a calça jeans por shorts de dança e atravessou a academia, indo até aonde o casal lhe aguardava.

– Boa tarde! – Hinata saudou ao passar pela porta. Viu Uzumaki Sakura sentada na posição borboletinha, com os cabelos curtos presos para trás com uma fita vermelha, o corpo coberto por um collant preto e meia calça da mesma cor. Segurou o riso com dificuldade quando olhou para Naruto, que vestia um macacão de lycra de um laranja berrante, fazendo algo que deveria ser um alongamento com a perna direita em cima da barra. Tentava desesperadamente alcançar o pé com as pontas dos dedos.

– Hina-chan! – Este cumprimentou, efusivo, firmando-se nos dois pés para depois se aproximar da mulher e apertá-la num abraço. – O que achou da minha roupa? O Lee falou que era a mais confortável pra dançar.

– Imaginei que tinha dedo do Lee nisso – Ela disse, finalmente dando uma risadinha. Soltou-se gentilmente de Naruto e abraçou rapidamente Sakura, soltando-a e parando em frente a eles com uma mesura, as mãos cruzadas na frente do corpo. – E então, estão prontos?

– Estamos! Deve ser moleza, 'ttebayo! – O loiro afirmou, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e dando um sorriso que lhe ocupava toda a face bronzeada.

– Naruto – Sakura cutucou com o cotovelo a costela do marido, respirando fundo e pensando em como Naruto conseguia ser inconveniente. Observou Hinata encaminhar-se para o canto da sala, numa postura eretíssima, e reparou em como era estranho que ela não tivesse gaguejado nem corado até então. Aquela era a Hinata profissional, e Sakura nunca tinha visto a Uchiha em ambiente de trabalho.

– Eu separei esse horário só pra vocês, porque todas as turmas que eu tenho estão avançadas e focadas na seletiva para o espetáculo do fim do ano, tudo bem? – Hinata informou com um sorriso, achando graça da confiança que Naruto tinha sobre o ballet ser fácil.

– Claro, Hinata, sem problemas – Sakura disse e acenou que sim com a cabeça.

– Certo – A Uchiha foi até o som, apertando um botão que fez com que uma melodia tocada em piano dominasse o ambiente. – Vamos lá.

 **ONZE – Façam uma aula experimental ou aprendam algo novo juntos. Vale tudo: de esportes a culinária**

– Vamos começar com o alongamento, sim? Eu quero que vocês se sentem um de frente para o outro, com as pernas abertas. – Hinata orientou, se aproximando do casal que fazia conforme ela dizia. – Sakura, coloque seus pés na parte interna da coxa do Naruto... Uma de cada lado, isso. Tá firme? Certo... Eu quero que vocês segurem um no antebraço do outro. Ok... Agora, Naruto, você vai abaixar até onde você conseguir e a Sakura vai te puxar, se inclinando pra trás. Com cuidado...

– Sakura-chan, vai devagar porquPUTA QUE PARIU, VOLTA, TÁ DOENDO – Naruto não conseguiu evitar o grito quando a esposa inclinou-se até deitar as costas no chão, puxando-o até que ele estivesse quase beijando o piso.

– Meu Deus, Sakura, vai com calma! – Hinata interviu, se adiantando para ajudar o loiro que esperneava de dor.

Hinata achou estranho perceber que conseguia finalmente estar ao redor de Naruto sem se sentir nervosa ou constrangida ou gaguejante. Ele era uma força da natureza, sem dúvidas; um homem cheio de energia, boas intenções, calor humano, boa vontade... E um ótimo amigo, ela percebeu enquanto prosseguia com a aula, corrigindo a postura de Naruto e mostrando à Sakura a maneira certa de fazer um _pliè_. Um amigo. Sempre fora isso, ela entendeu. Tinha sido fácil confundir – tinha uma admiração profunda por Naruto e sua persistência, sua alegria, sua garra.

Mas não era amor.

Aliás, era amor... Mas não era romântico.

Como era com Sasuke.

Mas o que diabos ela estava pesando?! Abanou a cabeça com força. Sorte a dela que dar aulas já estava tão entranhado em seu ser que o fazia de forma automática, porque os cinquenta minutos de aula passaram enquanto ela refletia internamente. Quando deu por si, estava fazendo a reverência final, sem sequer se dar conta do olhar estranho que Sakura lhe dirigiu durante a aula inteira.

A verdade é que Sakura nunca tinha passado tanto tempo assim com Hinata sem que Sasuke estivesse por perto. Na realidade, ela até evitava ficar sozinha com a Uchiha — não sabia lidar com a morena desde que assumira seu romance com Naruto, pois sabia que o Uzumaki era a paixão de infância dela. Tinha sido muito constrangedor estar na presença dela desde então, e deveras confuso quando Sasuke anunciou que estavam juntos. Mesmo que, na época, já estivesse com o Naruto – bem, feliz, com Naruto –, não conseguiu evitar perguntar a si mesma o que Hinata tinha que ela não tinha. Foi ironia do destino perceber que Hinata deveria ter se perguntado a mesma coisa referente a ela e ao loiro.

Mas Hinata sempre parecia distante, e pareceria amargurada, se ela sequer fosse capaz daquilo. Sakura se perguntava como era para a outra conviver consigo e com Naruto como casal durante os últimos anos, como era ter se casado com o melhor amigo do seu primeiro amor – bom, essa última parte ela sabia, afinal, tinha se casado com o melhor amigo de Sasuke.

A vida era uma bagunça cheia de reviravoltas.

A Uzumaki sempre teve a impressão de que Hinata olhava com um carinho cheio de reverência para o dono dos olhos azuis, e isso só aumentava seu desconforto. Mas agora... Bom, as coisas pareciam diferentes de uns dias para cá. O olhar perolado definitivamente estava cheio de paixão, mas não era pelo Uzumaki – carinho, sim, mas um carinho quase fraternal –, Sakura percebeu ao observá-los interagir.

– Hinata-chan... – Naruto choramingou, andando de pernas abertas – Não foi moleza...

– Ninguém disse que ia ser fácil, baka – Sakura devolveu, finalmente voltando para o presente e segurando-se para não dar outro safanão no marido. – Para de me passar vergonha, Naruto... – Mas ela também sentia o corpo reclamando. Não admitiria em voz alta, mas tinha escolhido ballet justamente por achar que seria fácil... Ledo engano.

– Não tem problema, Sakura-chan. O ballet é muito bonito e delicado, as pessoas acabam achando que é fácil também justamente por isso. – Ela se aproximou dos dois, abrindo a porta para saírem – Mas – A morena acrescentou, dando uma piscadinha – é preciso muita força pra ser delicado.

Sakura definitivamente não conhecia Hinata.

– Muito obrigada pela aula, Hinata – A rosada agradeceu quando pararam na recepção, dando um abraço rápido na outra – Agora eu sei que não nasci pra ser bailarina... Com todo respeito, claro.

– Não mesmo, meu bem, você é toda dura – Naruto concordou, recebendo um olhar assassino da Uzumaki – Quero dizer, você é firme... É bom, porque você é médica... Né...? – Uma risada sem graça ecoou, seguida de uma gargalhada baixa vinda de Hinata. – Enfim, obrigado, Hinata-chan! Você é fantástica, muito boa mesmo. – Também ele se adiantou para abraça-la.

– Eu que agradeço, gente. Foi muito bom a gente passar esse tempinho junto. – O sorriso fácil permanecia no rosto feminino.

– Você está ridículo, dobe – A voz inesperada fez três cabeças virarem na direção da porta, que estava sendo atravessada por Sasuke Uchiha. O moreno parou ao lado de Hinata, deixando um beijo no topo da cabeça dela. Desceu a mão por suas costas, deixando-a lá.

– Você fique sabendo que eu estou com as vestes apropriadas para um bailarino, Teme – O loiro retorquiu, fazendo um bico ao cruzar os braços.

– Como você deixa seu marido sair assim na rua, Sakura? – O Uchiha seguiu com as provocações, a face estoica como sempre. – Eu teria vergonha.

– Você sabe como ele é cabeça-dura – Sakura deu de ombros, revirando os olhos. – Além do mais, acho que nem a capacidade de sentir vergonha eu tenho mais... Naruto acabou com ela.

– Não tá tão ruim assim... – Hinata tentou, mas o tom descrente não conseguiu convencer nem a ela mesma.

– Até você, Hinata-chan?

– Desculpa, Naruto-kun, mas você sabe que seguir dicas de moda do Lee é bem sem noção – Ela riu baixo, e Naruto acabou rindo também.

– É, acho que sim. Agora já foi, né?

– Já foi e a gente já tá indo – Sakura emendou, enroscando um braço ao redor da cintura do Uzumaki. – Obrigada de novo, Hinata. Tchau!

– Obrigado, Hinata-chan – Naruto ecoou, colocando o braço sobre os ombros da esposa – Nunca vou esquecer as dores dessa aula – Riu – Tchau pra vocês.

– Tchau – Hinata murmurou alegre, observando o casal se afastar.

– Hime – Sasuke chamou, fazendo-a olhar para ele. Os rostos estavam muito perto e antes que ela tivesse outra reação, ele deixou um selinho nos lábios dela e prosseguiu –, você vai se trocar antes de irmos?

– O que...? – Ela piscou devagar e viu os olhos negros brilharem com diversão.

– Não sei, você quem planejou o dia de hoje...

– Ah... Ah! – Sim, claro. Ela não iria sair da academia de dança enfiada em sapatilhas de pano e roupas moles de prática do ballet. Reparou que Sasuke já não estava usando seu terno – calça jeans marrom, camiseta preta e uma blusa xadrez por cima, no lugar disso – e mais uma vez percebeu o esforço do homem em fazer aquele programa funcionar. Ele até se preocupava de não sair por aí vestido de CEO e saía mais cedo da empresa para buscá-la! As bochechas esquentaram de satisfação. – Claro, eu já estou indo. Me espera aqui, eu não demoro nem cinco minutos.

 **x**

Faltavam quinze minutos para as seis da tarde quando o casal Uchiha deixou a academia em direção ao compromisso do dia, Hinata vestida apropriadamente em seus jeans e sua blusa azul de botões. O vento entrava pelas janelas abertas, brincando com os fios negros de ambos os ocupantes do veículo.

– Oi, okaa-san – A voz de Sasuke soou de repente e Hinata o encarou rapidamente, só para confirmar que ele falava ao telefone – Sim. E a senhora? Não. Sim. Vamos, sim. Tudo bem. Tchau. – Ele desligou e encarou o perfil de Hinata, que estava concentrada na pista à sua frente, sem falar nada.

– Quase me esqueci – Ele disse, bloqueando a tela do telefone e enfiando-o no bolso –, minha mãe nos convidou para jantar lá hoje. Ligou para confirmar se iríamos mesmo.

– Confirmar? – Hinata desviou o olhar para ele por um instante, confusa.

– Ela tinha falado comigo semana passada, mas eu não lembrei de falar com você nem de retornar pra ela – O tom era quase de desculpas. – Eu disse que vamos, tudo bem?

– Sem problemas – Era a primeira vez que Sasuke pedia a opinião dela sobre visitarem os pais dele – geralmente ele somente avisava para ela se arrumar porque iriam vê-los. Ela gostou.

Hinata guiou o carro para o estacionamento interno do clube desportivo e desligou o automóvel. Sasuke olhou para ela de forma indagativa e ela apenas sorriu.

– Vamos, Heika.

Desceram do carro e seguiram, atravessando a recepção, passando por uma área aberta para depois seguir por um dos vários caminhos de pedra que havia por ali, até chegarem diante de uma sala de porta aberta. Hinata tirou os sapatos e entrou, sendo seguida pelo marido.

– Hina, que bom que você veio – Uma moça morena se adiantou na direção do casal, abraçando Hinata efusivamente. Vestia roupas tradicionais e tinha os cabelos presos.

– Oi, Tenten, obrigada por nos receber! – Hinata sorriu, abraçando-a de volta e então se afastando.

– Oi, Sasuke, bem-vindo. Vamos fazer uma aula de _Kyudo_ – A Mitsashi sorriu para ele, e então colocou as mãos na cintura. – Não podemos começar com vocês vestidos desse jeito... Eu separei roupas pra vocês, tem um trocador bem ali atrás daquela porta – Ela apontou para um dos cantos da sala. – Já deixei tudo lá. Se precisarem de ajuda, me chamem.

Sem mais palavras, o casal seguiu, entrando no cômodo e fechando a porta atrás de si.

O espaço era pequeno, com um armário ocupando uma das paredes, um espelho na outra e alguns ganchos de madeira na parede ao lado da porta. Os trajes estavam em cabides, pendurados nos ganchos de madeira – uma espécie de blusa branca, um tipo de saia de pregas longa e preta, um cinto de tecido preto. Não havia nenhuma cabine ou divisória que permitisse privacidade para a troca de roupa.

Hinata percebeu o problema assim que fecharam a porta atrás deles, olhando encabulada para Sasuke. Este, por sua vez, já estava sem a camiseta quando percebeu a hesitação da esposa.

– O que foi, Hime? – Ele perguntou num tom de provocação, erguendo a sobrancelha e sorrindo de canto. – Você quer que eu me vire?

– Eu – Ela desceu o olhar pelo tórax desnudo, e de volta para o rosto malicioso do Uchiha – Não...

– Então quer ajuda? – Não foi necessário mais que um segundo e dois passos para ele estar muito perto, a respiração batendo nas bochechas coradas da mulher. Sem deixar de olhar nos olhos perolados, Sasuke desceu a mão pelo pescoço feminino, abrindo cada um dos botões da camisa azul que ela vestia. Os dedos lânguidos roçavam a pele de forma provocativa, ainda que superficial. Quando todos os botões enfim estavam abertos, Sasuke escorregou as mãos subindo pela cintura feminina, alcançando os ombros e empurrando o pedaço de tecido para fora do corpo de Hinata. As pontas dos dedos afastaram os cabelos índigo até que caíssem uniformemente pelas costas alvas da mulher e então serpentearam com habilidade até o cós da calça dela, enquanto se inclinava para deixar uma mordida no pescoço da Uchiha. Sasuke roçou o nariz pela pele sensível da moça até chegar ao ouvido dela e sussurrar: – Quer que eu ajude com o resto?

Hinata não lembrava de ter se mexido, mas mesmo assim suas mãos atrevidas estavam firmes nos ombros masculinos, os nós dos dedos brancos pela força que ela inconscientemente exercia para manter Sasuke próximo a si. Ele sempre tinha aquele efeito sobre ela, deixando-a com a pele formigando, os pelos arrepiados, o baixo ventre quente e a respiração descompassada. A morena sinceramente não achava que outra pessoa sequer havia chegado perto de deixá-la daquela maneira com tão pouco. Ela ergueu o rosto, os lábios levemente abertos, para olhar nos olhos negros do marido, as pérolas brilhando com intensidade.

– Já terminaram? – A voz de Tenten soou através da porta, fazendo Hinata empurrar o moreno com pouca força, se afastar e corar violentamente.

– S-só um segundo! – Ela conseguiu responder de volta, se enrolando com o tecido embolado aos seus pés e quase caindo.

Mas o traje era realmente confuso e difícil de vestir, ainda mais se fosse a primeira vez. Assim, ambos deixaram o pequeno provador com as peças no corpo, porém não da maneira correta, procurando Tenten para que os auxiliasse.

– Ah – A instrutora riu, aproximando-se. Parou atrás de Hinata, cruzando a blusa branca e amarrando atrás – O nome certo para essa blusa é _kyudogi_ , ela vem sido usada para a prática do _Kyudo_ há séculos, assim como a saia – ela continuou ao ajustar a peça de roupa –, que se chama _hakama_. O cinto vem amarrado aqui ao redor da cintura, e a leva o nome de _obi_. – Ela explicou, terminando de ajustar a roupa no corpo e passando a auxiliar Sasuke. – São vestes tradicionais, desenhadas especialmente para essa prática. Além dela, o _kyudoka_ precisa usar alguns equipamentos além do arco, que chamamos de _yumi_. Existe a _kake_ , que é a luva de couro, e o _muneate_ , que é uma proteção que usamos no tórax. – Tenten finalizou e se afastou, colocando as mãos atrás das costas. – O _Kyudo_ é uma prática ancestral, uma arte marcial diferente, pois é feita com arco e flecha. É diferente da prática ocidental por várias coisas, mas a mais evidente é que o nosso arco tem mais de dois metros de comprimento. Por ser uma arte, o kyudo tem um objetivo bem claro: o _Shi-Zen-Bi_ , ou seja, o arqueiro deve buscar A Verdade, O Bem e A Beleza. Apesar de muita gente achar que essa parte é mais filosófica e que não influencia na prática, na verdade influencia bastante.

Tenten pegou um arco longo que Hinata não reparara estar ali, colocando a flecha a postos e se posicionando a alguns metros de uma janela quadrada que havia na parede dos fundos da sala. Segurando o arco com as duas mãos, ela o ergueu acima da cabeça, puxando o fio do instrumento à medida que abaixava os braços. Quando a parte central do arco estava rente ao seu nariz, ela soltou o fio, a flecha zumbindo através da janela, rápida e firme. A mulher esperou, encorajando com o olhar os alunos a se aproximar da abertura e verificar.

A janela dava para um pátio aberto, tendo um alvo fixo em uma parede que estava há aproximadamente vinte metros de distância. A flecha estava fincada no meio exato do alvo, a pena da ponta balançando suavemente.

– Sensei, isso foi muito bom! – Hinata elogiou, genuinamente impressionada. Sentiu a mão de Sasuke serpentear pelas suas costas e parar na base delas.

– Realmente – Ele concordou, e Tenten sorriu satisfeita. Nunca achou que viveria para receber um elogio daquele homem.

– Arigato. Para ter um disparo perfeito, é preciso prestar atenção em três coisas: a estabilidade do corpo, a estabilidade da mente e a estabilidade do arco. Lembrem-se disso. Agora, antes de vocês tentarem disparar usando o _yumi_ , vou ensinar pra vocês usando um _gomu-yumi_... Que é esse arco aqui, de borracha.

A primeira a tentar foi Hinata. Tenten colocou uma luva de couro na mão da amiga, explicando que era para proteger do chicotear do fio, e permaneceu sempre a redor dela, ajustando a posição dos pés, a postura, a posição do arco.

– Só puxe a corda quando for atirar quase imediatamente, porque você vai precisar de muita força para manter o fio tensionado. Então quanto menos tempo você tiver que segurar, melhor. – A dona dos olhos de chocolate orientou, guiando as mãos de Hinata para cima da cabeça da mesma, para então descer enquanto tensionava o arco, como ela mesma fizera minutos atrás.

Sasuke observou com atenção o rosto concentrado e determinado da esposa, reparando nos movimentos fluidos dela ao puxar o fio, soltando-o em seguida.

– Isso, muito bem! – A Mitsashi elogiou – Agora você, Sasuke.

Vestiram a luva nele, repetindo o mesmo processo de ajuste antes de ele tentar o arco. O Uchiha se surpreendeu na quantidade de força que precisou empregar para tensionar o fio – quando vira Hinata fazendo, supôs que seria fácil, mas a realidade era que a esposa era dona de uma força concentrada, ele percebeu, ao soltar o fio. Não percebeu, entretanto, os olhos perolados deslizando pelos músculos expostos que a blusa, que cobria apenas um dos braços.

– Muito bem. – A voz de Tenten trouxe ambos de volta para o presente. – Vamos tentar com o arco, certo? O objetivo é acertar ali – Ela apontou para um alvo de borracha há poucos metros deles.

A hora passou rapidamente. Hinata pegou o jeito antes de Sasuke, pois, como bailarina, tinha a postura corretíssima e o controle perfeito de seus movimentos. Acertou o alvo na terceira tentativa. Sasuke ainda deixou a flecha cair algumas vezes antes de conseguir atirá-la de maneira apropriada, o que quase o deixou de mau humor. Quando, porém, conseguiu lançá-la, quase acertou o alvo. Se divertiram, no final das contas.

– Arigato, Tenten – Hinata agradeceu ao final, fazendo uma reverência.

– Arigato – Sasuke ecoou, abaixando a cabeça em respeito.

– Eu que agradeço, vocês são ótimos alunos – Ela reverenciou de volta. Os olhos então encontraram o relógio na parede e ela pareceu se assustar. – Desculpa, mas eu preciso ir. Estou quase atrasada! Vocês podem deixar os trajes na sala onde vocês pegaram, ok? Desculpa mesmo! – Ela repetiu, e então se virou apressada – Ja ne!

– Você não parece surpresa – Sasuke constatou ao olhar para Hinata e vê-la rindo e balançando a cabeça em negação.

– Você não tem ideia no que o Neji se transforma quando alguém se atrasa pra um compromisso com ele. Tadinha, Tenten saiu daqui assustadíssima, deve estar muito em cima da hora mesmo.

– Entendo – O Uchiha respondeu, já desatando o nó de sua _kyudogi_ e andando em direção ao trocador. – Daqui a pouco a gente fica quase atrasado também, é melhor irmos logo.

Hinata o viu desaparecer dentro do cômodo e mordeu os lábios, pensativa. Sasuke adorava brincar com ela... Mas, às vezes, onde joga um, jogam dois. Mesmo que o segundo elemento fosse extremamente tímido... A Uchiha não queria que o marido pensasse que só ele estava interessado, já que só ele tomava iniciativas.

Sozinha, sentiu as bochechas esquentarem enquanto tateava para soltar seu obi e caminhava para alcançar o trocador antes que Sasuke estivesse vestido.

Quando a mulher parou sob o batente da porta, com o obi em uma das mãos e a kyudogi aberta, encontrou Sasuke sem camisa e com a calça desabotoada. Viu Sasuke subir o olhar para ela e parar imediatamente o que estava fazendo.

Ele esperou.

Esperou, porque nunca vira aquele brilho nos olhos dela antes, nem aquela postura. Mesmo que ela estivesse hesitante, o Uchiha entendeu suas intenções, pois Hinata não era difícil de ler.

Ainda mais quando parava na porta com a blusa completamente aberta e o sutiã preto de renda à mostra.

Hinata puxou o fôlego e cobriu o espaço que os separava, se erguendo na ponta dos pés, enroscando os dedos nos cabelos rebeldes do marido e trazendo-o para si.

O gosto de menta de Sasuke era inconfundível, assim como seu cheiro almíscar. A sensação da língua dele acariciando a dela era única, e ela perdeu o fôlego quando o beijo foi aprofundado. Ela se apertou contra o corpo masculino, esmagando os seios contra o peitoral dele. Hinata gemeu na boca do Uchiha quando sentiu as mãos dele descerem por suas costas e pararem em sua bunda, apertando-a.

Tudo era mãos e braços, beijos e abraços, o ar entre os dois rarefeito e o cômodo muito quente. Hinata quebrou o beijo, ofegante, e encostou a testa na de Sasuke, olhando para baixo, de repente muito tímida.

– Hime – A voz dele estava rouca, profunda. A mão dele segurou o queixo dela, levantando-o para que pudesse olhar nos olhos de lua da esposa. Quando o fez, continuou, baixo – Você não tem ideia de como você me deixa... Das coisas que eu tenho vontade de fazer com você.

O rubor se espalhou pelas bochechas dela, acompanhado de um sorriso lento que ocupou seu rosto inteiro. Tomada de uma súbita ousadia – ora, não tinha chegado até ali? –, ela conseguiu responder, ainda mais baixo que ele:

– Então me mostra...

O cômodo pareceu ainda menor quando Sasuke prensou Hinata entre a parede e seu corpo. Ela arquejou surpresa, e podia jurar ter visto um lampejo vermelho nos olhos do marido quando ele afundou a mão em seu cabelo e desceu sobre si, beijando seu queixo, sua mandíbula. A Uchiha inclinou a cabeça, ansiando por mais, enquanto os beijos desciam por seus ombros, seguindo o contorno do sutiã. Sentiu a boca de Sasuke passeando por seus seios, por cima do sutiã, e não pode evitar segurar os cabelos dele com força, assim como deixar escapar um gemido baixo.

A língua quente de Sasuke circulou a pele gelada do busto de Hinata antes de ele finalmente afastar o tecido do sutiã, revelando os seios fartos dela.

Foi quando as luzes se apagaram.

– Merda – Sasuke praguejou baixo, afastando-se rapidamente e esforçando-se para fechar o botão da calça, que estava mais volumosa que o normal. Saiu do cômodo a tempo de ver a porta da sala sendo fechada. – Oi, estamos aqui!

– Ah, me desculpe – Um senhor voltou a abrir a porta, acendendo novamente as luzes – Como a mocinha que dá aula aqui foi embora, achei que estaria vazia.

– N-nós que pedimos desculpas – A voz de Hinata soou e ela de repente estava ao lado de Sasuke, entregando a camiseta para ele, vermelha como só ela conseguia ficar. – Já estamos indo embora também.

 **x**

O caminho de volta para casa foi rápido, com um silêncio que envolveu os dois de forma avassaladora. Nenhum deles se importou em desfazê-lo, porém; estavam imersos em suas próprias reflexões.

Até o momento em que Sasuke estacionou o carro na garagem deles.

– Hime – Ele disse, chamando a atenção dela antes que ela descesse do carro –, por mais que eu queira continuar aquilo que paramos agora há pouco... Se começarmos agora, Hinata, eu sei que não vou ser capaz de parar, e vamos acabar perdendo o jantar. – O olhar dele pousou brevemente nos lábios dela antes de ele finalizar: – Então, me desculpe se eu não te tocar enquanto estamos aqui. – Os olhos de Hinata estavam arregalados e as bochechas e o pescoço vermelhos e quentes. Sasuke tinha razão, de qualquer forma. Se ele a beijasse, ela não teria forças para negar e Kami sabe até que ponto iriam, estando em casa sem ninguém para interrompê-los. Sasuke abriu a porta do carro e saiu, resmungando baixinho: – Eu preciso de um banho gelado...

 **x**

Quarenta minutos depois, estavam atravessando os portões da mansão Uchiha. Mikoto os esperava parada na porta, e quando Sasuke desceu do carro se adiantou para abraçá-la efusivamente.

– Uchiha Sasuke, eu tenho certeza que você quer matar sua velha mãe de saudades. – Ralhou de forma dramática, envolvendo a cintura do filho.

– Oi, okaa-san – Ele quase riu, retribuindo o abraço.

– Oi, Hinata, meu bem – Mikoto saudou a nora, dando nela também um abraço. Quando se afastou, olhou bem nos olhos perolados e perguntou: – Como você está? O desnaturado do meu filho tá cuidando bem de você?

Se estava cuidando bem dela? Hinata olhou para o marido, sentindo o rosto esquentar. Sorriu para a sogra, tentando disfarçar a expressão de quem tinha feito algo de errado.

– Está, sim, dona Mikoto.

A mais velha estreitou os olhos para os dois brevemente, e então se virou:

– Vamos entrando.

Apesar de a família ser extremamente tradicional, a mansão tinha um estilo ocidental. A sala de entrada ostentava uma grande escada de mármore, as paredes ornadas com quadros valiosos. Atravessaram alguns corredores até alcançarem a sala de jantar, Sasuke manteve a mão na base das costas de Hinata o caminho inteiro.

– Boa noite, otou-san – O mais novo saudou ao perceber que o pai já se encontrava sentado à mesa, no lugar de sempre, aguardando.

O lustre descia até quase tocar a mesa de carvalho. O cheiro do jantar dominava o ambiente inteiro, a fumaça subindo das travessas dispostas sobre o tampo de madeira.

– Boa noite, Fugaku-san – Hinata cumprimentou assim que entrou, sentando-se na cadeira que Sasuke afastara para ela.

– Boa noite, meus filhos – Ele respondeu, levando um copo com um líquido âmbar aos lábios. Sasuke sentou-se do lado da esposa, vendo a mãe acomodar-se de frente a ele, ao lado do patriarca. – Como estão as coisas na empresa, Sasuke?

– Fugaku, você prometeu que não falariam de negócios à mesa – A mais velha ralhou, desgostosa, franzindo o cenho.

– Obrigada, dona Mikoto – Hinata agradeceu, sorrindo – É bom tirar um tempo pra ser só um Uchiha, sem ter que ser um CEO ou um executivo... – Ela complementou, e então levantou os olhos e percebeu Fugaku a encarando fixamente. Sentiu as maçãs do rosto queimarem antes de murmurar: – Com todo respeito, é claro...

Um silêncio pairou por um instante, três pares de olhos negros fixos na Uchiha mais nova que encarava as mãos sobre o colo. O casal mais velho estava surpreso – em todos os encontros familiares anteriores, Hinata mantinha-se quieta, enquanto Sasuke e Fugaku conversavam sobre negócios e Mikoto tentava fazê-la ficar à vontade, sentir-se parte da família e soltar-se mais. Nunca funcionou. Agora, a jovem esposa de Sasuke estava ali, não só emitindo uma opinião, mas falando como parte da família. Era fantástico, e era o que o patriarca vinha esperando desde que Hinata aceitara se casar com seu filho.

Então Fugaku riu, uma risada forte e satisfeita. A atmosfera ficou leve, e, de repente, Mikoto e Hinata também estavam rindo, e mesmo Sasuke deixou um sorriso habitar seus lábios.

– Vocês têm razão, queridas – O patriarca concedeu, encostando-se melhor à cadeira. Estendeu a mão para segurar os dedos de Mikoto, levando-os aos lábios e beijando-os com tranquilidade. Voltou a olhar para a Hyuuga. – Vamos ser só Uchihas hoje.

Quando o Uchiha mais velho aceitou a proposta de Hyuuga Hiashi sobre o casamento arranjado, sua preocupação não era só com as empresas – era com seu filho também. Sasuke se fechara absurdamente quando Itachi faleceu, ocupando todo seu tempo dentro de um escritório. Não saía mais, não via os amigos, não se encontrava com mulheres, não conversava com os pais. A corporação tornara-se sua razão de vida, muito ao contrário do que tinha acontecido com Fugaku – perder Itachi fez com que percebesse o quanto a família era importante, mais que negócios. Ele então conheceu Hinata em um jantar promovido pela família da moça, e pensou que talvez ela pudesse ajudar o seu rapaz a voltar a ter alguma vida, fazê-lo se apaixonar por ela. Claro, foi uma decisão egoísta, e nem Sasuke nem Hinata se oporiam. O casamento veio, e meses, anos se passaram, e Fugaku pensava que talvez estivesse errado em ter escolhido aquele casamento, porque nada havia mudado...

Até agora.

Viu Hinata sorrir de forma tímida, enquanto Sasuke rodeava os ombros dela com o braço, a mão apertando carinhosamente o local por um instante.

Sasuke parecia feliz. Hinata também.

Fugaku compartilhou um olhar cúmplice com a esposa, que entendeu o que ele quis dizer mesmo que nada houvesse sido dito. Ela o brindou com um sorriso brilhante antes de anunciar alegremente:

– Eu fiz sopa de tomates!

– Okaa-san... – A voz de Sasuke ecoou de forma solene. – A senhora é a melhor mãe do mundo.


End file.
